Pokemon: Journey of the Vesryn Region
by Dancesnapple
Summary: Ash finally makes his way to a legendary region know as Vesryn. He'll meet old faces, grow himself, and even mentor the next wave of trainers as the same old threats occur. Based loosely around the same plot and characters of the Pokemon fan-made game Pokemon Omicron. Changed to include Ash and more characters. Misty will be in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Peaceful skies and serene seas. An expanse that has no end in sight. Soaring up in the heavens, a plane makes its way to a new destination. A region that puzzles many. Aboard this plane, we have a familiar hero with a familiar friend on his shoulder. . .**_

"Hmm. . ." The black haired teen looks at the guide in his hands. A furry yellow mouse pokes its head around.

"Pika?"

The boy snapped from his thoughts. "Oh, sorry bout that. I'm just wondering about this place." He re-reads the information for about the thousandth time. "The Vesryn region. The only region that, in some form or another, has all pokemon located there." He recites the information. "Having only recently been founded in the last three years, many towns have been established along with its own league. The current champion is. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"ARIA!" A explosion went off, bringing down falling rocks from the cave ceiling. Several families rushed down the wide caverns.

A voice called out. "This way! All evacuees move this way to Zarivar Town!" The brown haired man called out a second time. "ARIA! Where are you?!" another explosion sounded.

He looked into the crowd as his intern came in. "Professor! What's going on?"

The brown haired boy addressed his supposed intern. "Shouldn't you be assisting those that arrived at Zarivar? Oh, what's it matter now. . . Where's Aria?" 

The intern, who looked like a spitting image of Gary Oak, if only younger and dressed in a black jacket, white shirt underneath and gray pants. The intern answered. "I haven't seen her." He then saw someone else. "Is that?"

The professor looked over. He found the son of the current champion. This boy rushed in, black hat with a white poke ball symbol on it, eye length red hair, blue eyes, he wore a white zipped jacket with short black sleeves and jeans. He was accompanied by a Riolu. The professor addressed him. "Ven? Where have you been? Where's your mother?"

The boy skids to a halt, catching his breath. "She. . . I got separated. I made sure that I was the last evacuee though." The boy shot the professor an angry look. "Where the hell are the police? Or anyone capable of helping?"

The professor shook his head. "I need to head to Zarivar to see about this, but we need to know where Aria is first-"

Another explosion sent up plenty of debris as several identical thugs come in, wearing purple jump suits, black gloves, boots, and belt, and branding an 'O' on their chest. They snickered.

The two younger boys, no older than ten, stepped back as the professor pulled a pokeball out, preparing for a fight. "Team Olympus."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The plane moves over thick forests, getting ever closer to its destination.

Black tipped ears twitch. "Ka?" The yellow mouse looked out the window.

The black haired teen looked at his companion. "What is it?"

Pikachu immediate shrieked. "PIKAPI!"

The boy looked out the window, seeing a Hyper Beam smash a hole through the left wing of the plane. The passengers all shook violently as the boy jolted. "Who's attacking?!" He looked out the window at the damaged wing.

A voice called over the intercom. "_Attention passenger! We are descending for an emergency landing. Stay calm!" _

The boy jolted as the plane was his again. He looked out, seeing several flying pokemon assaulting the plane. He looked to his companion. "Come on Pikachu." 

The mouse nodded seriously. "KA!"

The mouse mounts onto his shoulder as a hole blows through the side of the plane. The passengers quickly brace themselves, however the boy gathers himself before letting the air pull him out. "HERE WE GO!"

He's launched out of the plane, quickly falling through the sky. He looks at the assaulting pokemon. Four total: Tropius, Flygon, Beedrill, and Fearow. He falls past them as he rapidly approaches the ground. He pulls out a pokeball and throws it ahead of him. "Go, CHARIZARD!"

With a whiplash, he lands on the back of a large orange dragon, Charizard. The fire lizard halts their descent and soars up to the unsuspecting pokemon still attacking the plane. "HEY!"

The Tropius turns, just for the trainer to yell out. "Flamethrower!" Charizard's attack smacks Tropius out of the sky as the large flying grass type falls to the ground. "Wing Attack!" Charizard speeds through as his wing crashes into Beedrill, swatting the bug out of the sky.

The two pokemon go down without any fuss. The trainer smirks. "Two down." Charizard dodges to the side as a beam misses. He flies upward, only to wind up between Flygon and Fearow. The trainer clenches his teeth as Pikachu holds to his shoulder. "Charizard use Fire Blast. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Flygon counters Charizard with Hyper Beam as Fearow dodges the lightning. The trainer rethinks his tactic. "Use Seismic Toss on Pikachu. Pikachu use Bolt Tackle." Pikachu rolls into Charizard's grip and charges electricity as Charizard soars into the air and whips around, throwing the lightning charged mouse down. This time, the attack is too fast as Pikachu's attack smashes Fearow into the landscape below.

Charizard flies toward the ground as Flygon chases. The trainer smirks. "Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground. Charizard fly through it." Pikachu, sitting over Fearow, channels the power as its tail glows white. The mouse smashes the attack into the ground, making a large plume of dust debris. Charizard flies through. Flygon flies through as well. . . right into Pikachu. "THUNDER!"

"Piiii KACHU!" The shock blasts Flygon back, imprinting it into a large tree.

The trainer lands with his fire pokemon. "Charizard return!" The retracts the champion lizard as Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder. Suddenly, two stunned thugs appear. The boy demands. "Who are you?!"

The thugs snicker. "This kid seems tough, but he doesn't even know who he's messing with."

The other follows. "We're Team Olympus, punk. This air space is off limits."

The trainer seethed. "What?! You have no right." The boy simmers. "Great, another Team Rocket rip off."

They take offense, but one smiles. "Our goals are much higher than that organization. Now, leave or lose all your pokemon, brat."

The boy pulls out another ball. "You know who I am?"

"Who cares?"

"Wait," The other thug says. "He's a league level trainer!"

The boy smirked. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

The thugs instantly took a step back, but didn't look like they gave up. They each threw out another pokeball. Ash threw his. "Go, Snorlax!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The thugs were blown back after an explosion. A girl in a red skirt, black tank top, black hat with orange pokeball symbol ran had long blonde hair under her hat. She held her yellow bag close as she jumped over a fallen rock column. She catches her breath as more fighting is heard. A giant pokeball looking ball rolls in front of her. She sweats as she looks at the Voltorb in front of her.

It lights up, preparing to self destruct before she finds herself far from the explosion in the hands of a Lucario. Her eyes light up as she hugs it. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" The Lucario dropped her unceremoniously. "OW!" She looks up to find the trainer, a woman in her mid thirties. "Wait. . . you're?"

"ARIA!" The black haired woman turns to see three individuals, four counting the Riolu, approach. The professor from before noticed the girl, turning to Ven. "I thought you said you were the last one!"

Ven sweat dropped. "So I screwed up. This is a VERY high stress situation!"

The intern snickered. "And you call yourself a trainer."

"Not the time, Jake!" Ven spat. He turns to Aria, his mother and current champion of the Vesryn region. "Mom?"

Aria sighed. She turned to the professor. "I need you to take these three to the reserve storage." 

The professor nodded. He looked to the girl still on the ground confused. "Name?" She dumbly points to herself as he nods.

She responds shakily. "M-Maya."

He nods. "Ven, Jake, Maya, come with me-"

Another explosion cuts them off. Ten thugs come in with various pokemon. A Typhlosion descends on Ven, using Fire Fang. Just before the attack hits, Riolu takes the hit, getting downed by the fully evolved pokemon.

Ven cries out for his Riolu. "CHURCH!"

The Typhlosion is smacked in the jaw by Aria's Lucario, sending it crashes off the walls off the cavern. However, a Staravia soars through, snatching the young blue pokemon. Ven tries to chase, but Aria holds him back.

"Stay back!" She orders. She glares at the coming thugs. "You four fall back." She looks to her son. "Get to the reserve pokemon. Don't worry, I'll do everything to get Church back."

Ven is pulled back by Jake and the professor before they take off down the cave, Maya in tow.

Aria turns to glare a stone cold stare at the attackers as she pulls out all her pokemon. Lucario, Feraligatr, Pyroar, Luxray, Venasaur, and Salamence. She calmly, and threateningly calls out. "Shadow Ball, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, Thunder, Solar Beam, Hyper Beam."

All ten thugs and the dozen or so pokemon they called are engulfed by the massive combination of the six attacks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ash burst through the woods into the town. Several civilians were recovering, some injured as he looked around. He looked to an older man. "Sir, what town is this?"

"Zarivar Town. Why?"

Ash looks to a nearby cave as he sees another family rush out. "Where does that come from?"

"Look kid, I'm sure you and your Pikachu are tough-"

Ash demands. "I'm Ash Ketchum. Finalist in every League I've come across and winner of the Orange Islands. Tell me who's attacking."

The man straightens. "Team Olympus." He points to the cave. "That cave leads to Nyasa Town. Olympus attack the town and forced all its residents to leave."

That was all Ash needed. He took off into a sprint to the cave.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The professor led them through a secret entrance, the three following. "Come on. This way!"

The fighting was now too far to hear, but they were still tense. The professor turned to them as they reached a small container. He unlocked it. "Alright, this is how it works." He stared at the three. "There are three reserve pokemon. Ordinarily, you all would be allowed to pick from standard starter pokemon, but the situation doesn't allow you time. You three will start your pokemon journey today. Any questions?"

Maya raised her hand. "Um. . . While that's great and all, why don't you just use all the pokemon against Team Olympus?"

The professor shook his head. "I'm needed elsewhere. Like it or not, we are not going to fight any further for Nyasa town. It's too overrun, and we need to recover first. You three are each trainers?"

Ven half responded. "My mother is the champion and Team Olympus just took one of my best friends." He then stared angrily. "I'll do whatever you need."

Jake snickers. "I'm your man, boss. How can I help?"

Maya sighs. "I just wanted an easier start."

The professor smiled. "Well, choose from these three. Unfortunately, I'm needed elsewhere. Take these and start your journey. Train your pokemon and be ready for coming battles in the future. Understood?"  
The three nodded. The professor ran down the cavern before calling out. "Umbreon, I choose you!" The fox comes forth as calls out. "Use Dark Pulse!" The dark power breaks apart the cavern as rocks fall and seal off the direction leading to Nyasa Town.

Ven stared at the sealed cave, then looked to the pokeballs. He slowly stepped forward.

Jake scoffed. "who said you could have first pick?"

Ven simply replied. "hn." He grasped a ball. Somehow, he got the feeling. He noticed three labels. "Grass. Water. Fire, huh?" He clenched around the Water type. He smirked, despite the events of the past few hours. He'll take any good news. "I choose the Water type. A reserve pokemon is no doubt going to be a highly trained, powered pokemon. Which means.. ." He turns and throws it. "I name you. . . Leviathan!"

The pokemon comes forth as the white light takes its form. . . it gets smaller. . . it gets smaller. . . Then a little blue pokemon with a snout. Ven's voice shoots up an octave in disappointment. "Le. . . Leviathen?"

The pokemon looks up at him with adorable eyes and chimes happily. "Horsea!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Jake was literally ROFL'ing. He slowly got to his feet. "Well, then. I guess you got the runt of the litter!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

Ven's eye twitched in irritation. Jake was too loud for his own good. "Let's see you get something better."

Jake snickers as he marches up and grabs the Grass type. "Since I plan on being great, I should go ahead and be a step ahead of you with a type advantage." He tosses the ball. "And I won't spend my time on dumb nicknames." The pokemon comes forth. Slightly taller. . . a lot skinnier.

"Bellsprout! So cute!" Maya chimes.

Jake's jaw drops a little. Ven looks with a small smirk. "So mine's the runt?"

Jake stubbornly stuck his nose up. "Hmph. The greatest trainers work with what they get."

Ven smirk gets bigger. "The worst ones make excuses."

Maya steps forward curiously. "So this last one is mine." She picks it up and tosses it up. . . It appears as Ven and Jake both look weirdly at it.

"Magby!" The pokemon calls.

Maya's face lights up. "So cute!"

Jake tilts his head. "You and I have very different interpretations of 'cute'."

The ceiling of the cave crashes down as two thugs come down. One smirks. "Yo, Jimmy! You were right. There was something this way."

'Jimmy' snickered. "Three more pokemon. Let's take em."

The two tossed out an Arbok and a Machoke.

Jake looked at Bellsprout. "Um. . . use Vine Whip!" The pokemon tilted its head. "Solar Beam?" another head tilt. "Razor Leaf?" It finally understood and sent a wave of shape leaves, only for Arbok to dodge around easily and end up in front of it. Jake was taken off guard by its speed.

Luckily, a black ploom of smoke hits Arbok, pausing it. Jake turns to see Ven smirking with Horsea/Leviathan, who used smokescreen.

Ven looked at Horsea. He thought to himself. _These three pokemon were specifically held back for situations like these. . . they have to have SOME high level attacks or something. _"Leviathan use Bubblebeam!" The Horsea triumphantly roared. . . releasing weak bubbles that sting Arbok and Machoke in the smoke, but do little damage. _That was only Bubble. Guess Bubblebeam is asking too much! _"Use Water Gun!" Nothing. "Water Pulse?" Nothing. He looked to Maya. "Use Ember!"

Maya jolted to attention. "Right. Um, Magby, you know Ember, right?" Magby used the attack as it hit Machoke in the smoke. "YES! We did it!"

Machoke and Arbok burst out from the smoke. Maya's cheers stopped immediately. Bellsprout, Magby, and Horsea all cringe as the two enemies home in.

"PIKACHU, USE THUNDER!" A massive blast smacks the attackers back into their trainers and out of the roof of the cave. The three trainers turn, surprised to find a newcomer only a few years older than them. "This way! Come on!" Ash orders the three.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The four rush out from the cave, stopping to catch their breath. Ash turned to them. "You guys alright."

Jake grimaced. "Well, my first battle didn't go over well." He looked at his pokeball holding Bellsprout. "I feel cheated."

Maya sweat dropped. "I think we did fine." She eye'd her pokeball. "Good job Magby!"

Ven looked at the one containing Horsea. "We have a long way to go to make these three a force to be reckoned with." He looks at Ash. "So, who are you?"

Ash smiles. "New Trainers? I have a habit of meeting those in every region. I'm Ash Ketchum. This is Pikachu."

"Pi chu Pikapi!" He chirps.

Jake bursts forth. "ASH KETCHUM?! You're famous! Can I ask a question?" Ash nods dumbly. "What is your opinion on Swag?"

Before Ash can respond, more than likely saying he didn't understand, Ven interrupts. "Jake, I swear to Arceus and Mew, not the time." He looks at Ash, obviously in a down mood, but trying not to think about recent events. "What brings a league level trainer around here?"

Ash looked down. "My plane was attacked. I was hoping to enter the Vesryn League and defeat the champion."

Ven pursed his lips. "So. . . you're here to beat my mom."

Ash snapped to attention. "Wow! You're Aria's son! Where is she?"

Ven looked away. "Don't know. She's fighting Team Olympus."

Maya brought up another concern. "You think Professor Oak got back to his lab okay?"

That got Ash's attention. "Oak? He's here? You guys know Oak?"

Jake smirks. "His lab is just up the hill. He sealed the tunnel to keep Olypus away from us but I guess that didn't work. He should be up there by now."

Ash was already running up the hill. The other two boys ran after him as Maya whined. "We just got done running. . ."

Ash got to the lab moments later. "I mean, I don't know why Oak would be here. He's the Kanto professor, so why be here?"

Jake stopped. "Oh. . . maybe I should clarify on the Oak part."

Ash barely got a 'hm?' out before the professor from earlier walks out into Ash, the two stumbling over each other.

"What the heck are you doing?" The professor and Ash said simultaneously. They locked eyes. . . .

"Ash?"  
"Gary?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**nico2883** -_ The core group is subject to change depending on the part of the Story. Ash is going to be a constant throughout the whole experience, but there will be a mostly equal importance to everyone. Jake will be the odd one out to not be in that often, but may get a small chapter devoted to him every now and then to show what he's doing.

Badges - 0

Time - Day 1 of Journey. 1 p.m.

Pokemon: Ven - 1, Maya - 1, Jake - 1.

Current Group : Ash, Ven, Maya.

The ocean waters calmly moved back and forth. Various bird pokemon flew through the skies as the waves sounded.

A beach came into view. The waves serenely move against the shore until a loud roar interrupts the calm. A great serpent washes onto the shore. It settles down as a girl hops off its head. "Gyarados, return!" The massive beast withdraws back into its pokeball. The red headed girl takes a deep breath, wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck and deep blue jean shorts.

She looks around the scenery, seeing a trail like road. Stepping onto it, she wonders out loud. "So this is the Vesryn region?" Her green eyes found a sign. "Hope I can find what I'm looking for here." She reads the sign, showing 'Superior Town'. She follows the sign.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are you doing here?" The two old rivals each asked at once. "Me? No, I asked first." They say in unison again.

Ash groaned. "Fine, I'll go first. My plane got shot down not half an hour ago." He glanced past Gary into a lab. "So YOU'RE the Oak they were talking about."

Gary snickered. "Doing the research thing on my own here. This place doesn't have its own professor like the other regions. They had asked for my grandfather, but he thought I could learn from the experience."

Ash dead panned. "Cause there's so much research going on outside of the evacuations."

"Pika!" Pikachu chirps. Gary waved at the mouse. Then the two took notice of the three young trainers beside them.

"Oh yeah." Ash started awkwardly. "These three. . ."

Gary smiled. "You each got your pokemon?"

Ven immediately pointed out. "Yo, doc. I think you screwed up." He held up Leviathan's ball.

Gary shook his head. "Nope, those are the back up pokemon."

Ven sighed. "I was afraid of that answer. . . Anyway, what are we going to do?"

Gary addressed the three. "Right. You three need to begin your journey in earnest. Maybe you can go togeth-"

"HAH!" Jake smirks. He looks at Ven. "I don't need Mama's boy slowing me down." Ven got a noticeable tick on his head. Jake turned to Ven with one last look. "We'll see how much of a prodigy you are when I'm the one on top!" Jake walked off into the crows.

Gary sweat dropped and looked at Ash. Ash snickered. Ven looked at them. "What?" He was clearly irritated.

Ash laughed. "He sounded EXACTLY like Gary when we started."

Maya finally spoke. "So. . . how do we do this?"

They all looked at her. "You just go."

Their answer brought a look of shock on her as she turned around. She turned around with wide eyes. "A-alone?"

Ash smiled. "Doesn't have to be alone."

She immediately pleaded with her eyes at Ven. He held an annoyed look. . . but buckled. "Fine."

She clung onto him. "YAY!"

Gary looked at Ven. "Could you do something on your way? The nearest gym is in Superior town. I have an assistant who's currently helping out a man known as the Legend Researcher. Could you send him back up here before you continue?"

Ash tilted his head. "Legend Researcher?"

Gary dead panned. "Basically he does zero research in any field that doesn't pertain to mythological and legendary pokemon. If it isn't something that could end the world, he couldn't care less."

Ash smiled. "Seems like a good start." Ash looked at the other two. "Since we're going the same direction, we should all just travel together."

Ven smirked slightly. "Yeah. You're a league trainer, so I could use some tips."

Ash waved to Gary. "Well, see ya around Gary!"

Gary waved as he went back to his work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The three walked in silence. Maya jumped nearly any time a sound was made in the forest. She found herself clinging to Ven more than Scooby does to Shaggy. Ven decided to start up a conversation with Ash.

"So Ash."

"Hm?"

"What pokemon do you have with you?" He asked out of genuine curiosity.

Ash smiles. "Pikachu, Charizard, Torterra, Snorlax, Kingler, and Heracross. Why you ask?"

Ven nodded. "It's best to be a well rounded trainer than to focus on any one thing?"

Ash thought about it. "Well, that's not always true. Some people work wonders out of a single type focus, so long as they keep one or two pokemon for situations against what their focus is weak to. My best friends focused on Rock and Water types."

Ven took the information in. Maya asked the next question. "You travel with others a lot?"

"Oh, all the time. I've never really gone much time without anyone else with me. It makes the experience that much better." Ash replied. "I miss some of them too."

Maya lit up. "Sounds wonderful!"

"Sounds needy." Ven said, not intending to bring Maya into a sulk. Ash looked at Ven. "Traveling together sounds great, but all the time? I would like to think a great trainer can take care of themselves."

Ash shook his head. "It's bonds like that that get you through most situa-" A noise cut him off. A bird flies into the road, landing. Upon further inspection. "Hey, a Pidgey!"

Ven smirked as he stepped up. "Looks like I just found my Flying type. Go Leviathan!" He threw the ball as his Horsea appeared. The Pidgey just stared at them. "Use Smokescreen!" The attack hit the Pidgey dead on. The bird began flapping around in circles, not knowing left from right. "Now, use Pound!"

Leviathan whipped around to hit the Pidgey, but the Pidget tripped over itself, dodging the attack by accident.

"Use Bubble." The bubble attack spread out, but the Pidgey flew up to dodge, flying blindly into the branch of a tree. The branch broke, falling down to Horsea. "Dodge it!" Horsea dodges it barely. Ven stares wide eyed as Pidgey lands and twists around in circles in a daze from hitting its head. "This Pidgey's a cluts! I'm not even sure I want it. . ."

Maya stepped forward. "Its so cute though!"

Ven looked at her weirdly. ". . . Okay! You take it."

Maya throws the ball out. "Go Magby!" The pokemon appeared. "Use Ember!" Just before the attack hit, the Pidgey falls over, causing the attack to go right over it.

Looking into its eyes, Ven wanted to face palm. "It got itself dizzy twisting around like that. . ."

Maya smiled. "My lucky day!" And she tosses out a pokeball. The Pidgey gets sucked in, leaving Ven fuming.

"Wait a second. I did all the work!" The ball shook a few times before the blinking red light stopped.

Maya grabbed the ball in triumph. Ven stood with his mouth gaped open, leaving Ash to bust out laughing at the scene. "You should have caught it when you had the chance."

Ven shook his head with his mouth still open.

Maya smiled wide. "Now, go Pidgey!" She called out her new pokemon as the Pidgey in question came out. As if its mood did a 180 turn, it looked at its new trainer, doing a dancer while bouncing on one foot. "So cute!"

Ven hung his head. "This is embarrassing."

Maya looked at Ven and smiled. "So Pidgey, maybe you can show us where your old flock is?" The Pidgey took off into the air and pointed its beak down the trail.

Ven tilted his head. "why?"

"Didn't you want to catch one?"

Ven looked like he was about to kill something when Ash chuckled. "She's doing you a favor"

"Yeah, after that bull-" He mumbled. "Fine. I think I see it anyway." He quickly sprints off towards a group of birds in the distance.

Ash and Maya follow him until they come to a forced stop behind Ven.

"CHIC!" A small red feathered pokemon was being attacked by the flock of birds.

Maya gasps. "What's a flock of Pidgey doing attacking that pokemon?" Her Pidgey backs away behind her while her Magby just looks confused.

Ash quickly scowls as he gets de ja vu. "Those aren't Pidgey." He looks at them closely. "It's a flock of Spearow! They're attacking that Torchic!"

Horsea stepped up with Ven. "Now, that's just not fair!"

Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder to stand with Horsea.

"Bubble!" "Thunderbolt!" The lightning bolt scatters the flock as they get spread out further by a spray of bubbles.

The Torchic barely opens its eye as Ven skids to it, snatching it and making a run back to the others. Several Spearow home in on him. "Smokescreen!" The plume of smoke causes them to fall back as the flock gathers.

Ash chuckles. "Pikachu, you ready?"

"Pika!"

"THUNDER!"

Pikachu utters one 'Pikachuuuuu' as it blasts the entire flock at once, knocking them all out of the sky.

Maya recalls her pokemon, as does Ven. They take a quick look at the Torchic. Ash frowns. "I wish Brock was here. He always had supplies to be able to help. We need a Pokemon Center."

Ven nodded after looking over the damage. "It's bad. Can't move it like this." He pulled out a pokeball. "I don't really feel like I earned ya', but can't move you without shaking you too much." He taps the ball on the Torchic, pulling it into the pokeball with no resistance.

Pikachu hops onto Ash's shoulder. "Lets hurry."

The three burst into the building, quickly moving to the desk. Ash quickly calls. "Nurse Joy!"

Joy turned around to see the group. "How may I help you?"

Ven all but slammed the pokeball onto the counter. "We found this Torchic hurt bad. It needs help now."

Joy nodded and took the ball, hurrying to the back. The three sighed. Maya looked at Ash. "How did you know her name?"

Ash sweat dropped. "You'll find out as you go."

Joy quickly came back. "It's being looked at right now. Would you like us to see about all your pokemon?"

"Yes, please." Ash answered with a smile. Maya handed hers and Ven half heartedly did the same.

The three sat down. Ash smirked. "So, this is Superior Town? You guys have to find that Researcher guy's assistant?"

Ven answered. "Yeah. . . Maya, would you mind finding him? Since the Torchic is mine now, I. . . don't really want to leave without knowing it's okay."

Maya smiled. "Okay." She took one step before shivering in fear. She turned around awkwardly. "Ash, you wanna come?!" She said with her voice a little more high pitched.

Ash nodded and left. As the two exited, Ven leaned down with his head in his hands, feeling a little dread. He thought back to his Riolu. _I just started my journey. . . I can't lose two pokemon on my first day. _He glared forward. _I'm gonna get you back. I swear it. _

"Problems?" A voice startled him. He looked up to see a red haired girl with her hair pulled into a sideways pony tail. She offered a smile.

He smiled weakly. ". . .Rough day. I. . . lost a long time friend and may lose a new one."

She smiled sadly at that. "Then we're in the same boat. I'm looking for somebody too."

Ven smirked. "I'm Ven."

"Misty." She answered.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Maya stared at the door. She held up a hand to knock, but didn't. Ash stepped up with a forced smile and knocked for her.

She uttered a thanks as the door opened. A man with black hair and hiking gear came out. "Yes?"

"Are you the Legend Researcher?" Ash asked.

"Oh no, I'm just the assistant."

Maya sighed in relief. "Okay. We were sent to notify you. Professor Oak needs your help."

"Oh." The man sad with a frown. "I can't really leave yet. The researcher went into the caves nearby along with Superior Town's gym leader. Apparently, they're doing something that has his attention. I can't leave his lab unattended, so I can't leave until he comes back."

Ash nodded. "We'll go see what's going on for you then."

Maya shivered. "Dark. . . spooky. . . cave. Great."

Ash eyed her. "You got through the ones at Zarivar fine."

"Those were cleared of any wild pokemon and fully lit. These caves here will have creepy crawling things that I won't see and they sneak upandcomeinAROUNDMEAND-"

"Okay! Okay!" Ash waved his hands. "It'll be fine. Come on, lets go get out pokemon from the center and go in together."

Maya sighs and nods with a smile. "Sorry." They start walking through the town back to the center. She sulked. "He thinks I'm weak."

Ash snapped his head to her. "Who does?"

"Ven. I only caught my Pidgey because he did the work. I'm also horribly incapable of being on my own." She lowered her head. "How can I be a good trainer if I can't even be on my own for a night."

Ash smirked. "You wanna know how big of an idiot I was when I started." She perked up. "I constantly fought with Pikachu. Heck, I was dragging him on a tiny rope while wearing rubber gloves to make sure he couldn't shock me. Heh. Even worse, I ended up trying to catch a pokemon without Pikachu's help. I threw a rock right into a Spearow's head."

Maya recalled him saying something about de ja vu. "So you mean-"

"I got chased forever by that flock. Pikachu got attacked and was injured, so I had to get him to a center. I ended up in the river until one of my first friends fished me out by accident. The Spearows ignored her and followed me, so I kinda took her bike and. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"He fries it! Can you believe that!" Misty exclaims while throwing her arms in the air. "I mean how does the idiot even manage to do that, anyway?"

Ven laughed. "I was about to ask the same. What did you do?"

She scowled. "Oh I hounded him! I traveled with him for so long to make him pay for it!" She laughed. "But in truth I ended up forgetting about it entirely. I just enjoyed being around him. Trust me, the person that gets on your nerves the most is the person you care for most."

Ven dead pans. "Yeeaahh, I'm not sure me and Jake could do that." He chuckles.

"Oh come on. You don't have a girl that constantly gets on your nerves."

"Heh, I don't mind her. I like it that way. Maybe you just like fighting too much to let your guy relax?"

Misty huffs. "You make it sound like he and I are dating."

"That's the assumption I was getting." Ven added with a smile. Misty got a tick on her head.

"Watch it." She threatened.

Nurse Joy came back with a large tray with nine pokeballs and a Pikachu. She handed two to Ven. "Your Torchic is perfectly fine. These two are yours." She hands them to him. "I'll hold onto the re-" The pikachu hopped off the tray and onto a table between Misty and Ven's seats.

Misty blinked. "A Pikachu?"

Pikachu screeched happily. "CHAAA!" It hopped into her arms. "PIKACHUPI!" It called her by its self made name for her.

Misty gasped. "Wait? Pikachu?!" She barely gave a response before a familiar voice yelled behind her.

"HEY! Get your hands off my Pika. . . chu." She turned around. The two pairs looked at each other as the black haired boy and red headed girl stared.

Ven poked his head around Misty to look at Ash. Then he looked at Misty. "Well, that was easy."

Save.

Badges - 0

Time - Day 1 of Journey. 7 p.m.

Pokemon: Ven- 2. Maya- 2. Jake- 3.

Current Group: Ash, Misty, Ven, Maya.


	3. Chapter 3

Badges - 0

Time - Day 1 of Journey. 7 p.m.

Pokemon: Ven- 2. Maya- 2. Jake- 3.

Current Group: Ash, Misty, Ven, Maya.

The two blinked several times as they just stared. Pikachu looked at Ash, who stared with his mouth hanging open slightly. He then looked to Misty, who still head him while looking wide eyed. Pikachu looked around, seeing Maya and Ven on opposite sides of the scene.

Maya looked at Ven, covering her mouth from Misty and mouthing 'Who is she?'

Ven glanced at Ash several times to give Maya an answer as she made an 'Oh' face. Then she tilted her head mouthing 'how when why'? Ven simply shrugged.

Pikachu looked back to the silence best friends. The mouse sighed. "PiiiiiiKACHU!" He shocked the two mid teens, eliciting a yelp of pain from both.

Ash cracked out a pained 'Pikachu' while Misty twitched in shock. Maya simply turns to Ven. "Is it okay?"

Ven held up his two pokeballs before tossing two others at Maya. "All good, and so are yours. You find the assistant?"

Maya explained. "We have to notify the Researcher for him. He's in a cave near by."

Ven groaned. "Great."

Ash finally snapped to. "Um, h-hey Misty!" He said with a big smile. "What brings you all the way out here?"

Misty seemed to panic with her answer. "W-WELL this region has all sorts of pokemon from around the world! I'm. . . uh out here to learn about them! YEAH!" She put up a forced smile.

Ven looked to Maya like he wanted to hit his head on something. "Smooth." He says under his breath. Ven coughs to get Ash's attention. "You wanna catch up while Maya and I go find what's his face?"

Ash turned to Ven. "You sure? Caves tend to be some of the worst places for trainers to go. Especially when they have names."

Misty finally talked. "Found that out the hard way. Maybe I should come with you?"

Ven tilted his head. "It's a cave. What could possibly go wrong?"

Maya almost agrees with Ash, but remembers Ven's comments about being able to handle yourself. She grabs Ven and tugs him. "I'm sure we'll be fine. You go to the gym and have a battle while we do this, Ash."

The two left, leaving the best friends behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"'Wonder Cave'." Ven read.

Maya quivered. "So what was that they said about named caves being the bad ones."

"Its fine." Ven walked forward, forcing Maya to follow. "Plus, if a pokemon attacks us, we have a four to one advantage."

They move through, finding a ladder that descends down. Ven looked at Maya. She jolted in fear. "Why are you looking at me?!"

Ven's eyes gave her a face that said 'you're kidding right?' He pointed down to her skirt.

Her face turned red. "um. . . Can you promise not to look?" She hoped.

He face palmed. "Nevermind being a gentleman." He went down the ladder slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He looked around, finding to be just a very rocky open area. "It's clear. Just be caref-" Snap.

She lands right on top of him. She could swear she heard a muffle 'mother f***er'. She helped him up as she held a step of the ladder. "It broke. Not my fault."

He grumbled. "You weigh less than a tooth pick, yet you broke that ladder." He sighed. "Lets move."

They wove through the rocky terrain, keeping barely in sight. They stopped when they saw a figure moving. Maya shivered. "A monster?"

Ven just glanced at her with his now signature 'you're an idiot' look. He pulled out a pokeball while he asked. "You have a flashlight?"

"Yeah? But won't that just attract everything?"

"It's that or not see the thing that might attack us."

She pulled out a flash light. Upon turned it on. . . "RRRRRRRR" A giant deep throated roar sounded. The figure began to tower over them.

"Maya. . ." Ven said with some actual worry.

She barely spoke with bulging eyes. "Y-yeah?"

"Is that a huge ass white Onix?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yep!"

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"I apologize. . . We SHOULD have brought Ash."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ash and Misty stood in front of the Superior City Gym. He just stared at the note. Misty chuckled. "We should have just went with them after all."

The note read 'Be right back. Gone to Wonder Cave."

Ash droned. "Hurray for wasting our time." They started walking. "So wait a minute." He started. "I thought you were stuck being at the Cerulean Gym as the leader? Why the sudden freedom?"

Misty sweat dropped. "Well. . . turns out being a gym leader is very hard."

"I find it hard to believe you'd lose nearly as often as your sisters." Ash exclaimed.

She laughed. "The complete opposite, but thanks for having confidence in me. No, the problem was that no one could hardly ever beat me. I became the number one raked gym leader of the Kanto region."

Ash and Pikachu both choked in surprise. "You're kidding?!" "Pi chu?!"

Misty laughed. "yeah. . . it was actually starting to hurt the league because no new trainers were earning their eight badges. So for a while, they told me to let my sisters do it again, but I had to supervise whether the battle was good enough or some such. It didn't work."

"So what did you do?" Ash asked, curious.

She winked playfully. "I whipped my sisters into shape! They're MUCH better than they used to be. I actually managed to bring them up to standard, so enough trainers could win without the league getting a hissy fit."

Ash laughed. "Wow. So you were TOO good for the job. Guess you succeeded in becoming a Water pokemon master?"

Misty shook her head. "No, that's one of the reasons I'm here."

"One of the reasons."

She suddenly became red. "Uh, yeah."

"What's the other reason?"

". . . Well. . ." She looked away.

"HEY!" An elder man rushed up. "Are you two trainers?" They nodded. "There's something nuts going on in the Wonder Cave. You might want to head there. We don't have many people to turn to with the gym leader Devon already in there."

Ash nodded. "Come on!" He ran towards the cave, Misty behind him." She thought to herself. _The other reason I came is because I knew you were here. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Smokescreen" Horsea hosed the massive Onix in a black cloud. The Onix roared as Ven threw out his second pokeball. "Go. Torchic!" The little red bird landed into the fray beside Leviathan.

Maya chuckled. "No name?"

Ven smirked. "Hard to think of one when I was just making sure it was okay. You good to go Torchic?" The bird stood strong. Ven smiled. "Leviathan use Bubble. Torchic use Ember!"

Maya called out both Magby and Pidgey. "Right. Magby use Ember. Pidgey use Gust!"

The four attacks blasted the Onix, knocking it onto its back. However, it was already rolling over. There was also another noise behind them. Ven clenched his teeth. "Torchic use ember all over the cave. Give us some light."

The flames gave the whole cave a dim light as Onix lunged forward, managing to constrict around Pidgey. The tiny pokemon looked like a small speck between the massive rocks making up the Onix. Maya called out. "PIDGEY!"

Ven suddenly bumped into her from behind. "Not our only problem." She turned around to pale. Ven was staring down a black Boldore with iridescent blue crystals on it instead of red. "Why are these pokemon slightly altered?" He looked at the heavily damaged Onix. "One good hit and that thing will be down. Recall Pidgey and have Magby and Torchic use Ember at once."

He turned to the Boldore, his Horsea coming to his side. "We got this one." The Boldore launched three large rocks at Horsea. "Dodge!" The water pokemon nimbly ducked the rocks. "Use Bubble!" The attack hits Boldore doing damage, but doesn't quite get the job done.

Boldore rushes in, headbutting Leviathan into a rubble of rocks. Over with the Onix, both Torchic and Magby use Ember at once, forcing the massive mineral snake to release Pidgey. They fire pokemon continue with fire as Maya orders. "Use Gust to spread the flames all over Onix!" Pidgey complies as the flames engulf Onix before dissipating. Onix falls over with a large thud. Maya smiled wide. "I DID IT!" She turns to the three pokemon. "Good job guys! Oh, right." She quickly pulls out a pokeball and throws it.

Ven braces himself when the wild Boldore attacks him. Just before it gets to him, he yells. "Leviathan use Water Gun!" The stream of water hits Boldore from the side, super effective. The blast pins the Boldore down as Horsea continues its blast. Ven eyes the Boldore until it seems unconscious. "You're mine!" He threw his own pokeball.

Both pokeballs captured their pokemon, leaving Maya and Ven with huge smiles. Ven pocketed the Boldore. He looked at Leviathan, who looked beat up slightly but happy, and Torchic who seemed a little winded. "Great job, both of you." He recalled them.

Maya pocketed the Onix. "Great job Magby. Pidgey." She recalled them. She looked at Ven, who gave a smile.

"Told you we didn't need Ash and Misty!"

She almost glared. "Your tone changed quick with luck."

He sweat slightly. "I have NO idea what you're talking about." He felt for Boldore's pokeball. "Ebony."

"What?"

He held up Boldore's ball. "Jet black for his main color. I'll name him Ebony." He then held up Torchic's ball. "But what should I call you? I like Rugal, but that only makes sense once you evolve." He tilted his head. "You may not even WANT to evolve. I don't want to name you something that makes no sense."

Maya looked at her Onix ball. She thought a moment. "I'm only gonna do this once."

Ven looked confused. "Huh?"

Maya smiled. "We each caught a Rock pokemon that each look unique with our teamwork. If you name yours, I'll name mine. This Onix is pale white, so I choose the name Ivory."

Ven smirked. "Ebony and Ivory? I like it."

"HEY!" A voice calls to them. Ash and Misty rush over to them. "You guys okay." Ash asked.

Ven and Maya each holder up a pokeball. "One for each." answered.

Misty responded. "Good job! We were told weird things were happening, so lets hurry and find the researcher." They all nod.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group finally makes it to the end of the cavern, finding a dull glowing rock. "There they are!" Ash calls, leading them. They find two individuals around the rock. One wore a lab coat and glasses. The other was a heavily muscled blonde with a red headband and arm bands. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and white karate pants. He must've been Devon, the Superior City Fighting Gym leader.

"Are you done, doc?" Devon asked. "This things been going like this for hours. If it goes any further, I'll smash it if it'll fix this cave."

The doc sighed. "You may have to. It doesn't seem to react to anything I'm doing- wait!" The glow began to intensify. "What caused this?"

"Hey!" Ash called in. The four came to a stop. "Are you the Legend Researcher?"

The professor took no regard to the greeting, grabbing Ash and pulling him to the stone. The stone began to glow more. "Amazing. Young man, I need you for this real fast."

"Wait! We just needed to tell-"

"No time! This is important." He placed Ash's hand on the rock. Finally, the glow went to a full shine, blinding everyone for a moment. After the light receded, the researcher was ecstatic. "I knew it!"

Ash and everyone was confused until they saw the floating letter in front of them with an eye. Ash and Misty jumped back. "Unown?!"

The good doctor looked at the two. "ah, you've seen them before? It seems this one was manifesting its power here, causing strange anomalies and behavior from the pokemon."

Ash sweat dropped. "We ran into a swarm once. They used their power to make a girl's dreams reality, creating an extremely powerful Entei that we couldn't beat."

The professor gasped. "Amazing." Suddenly, the Unown in their presence teleports away. "Unown generally don't appear before someone unless that person holds significant importance." The researcher sighed happily.

Devon dead panned. "So I'm done here?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes."

Devon smirked at the trainers. "I can tell you're trainers. I'll be at my gym waiting for you." Devon walked past them to leave.

Maya grumbled. "Someone's captain personality."

Ven quickly explained to the researcher the situation with his assistant.

"Oh, I see. I'll send my assistant to Mr. Oak the second I get back to my lab."

Ven sweat drops. "That was. . . anti climactic."

Maya smiled awkwardly. "Don't care. Lets get out of the dark spooky cave."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The four make it to the Gym. Standing outside, they quickly think about this.

Maya wonders. "So what? We just go one after another? Three of us need the badge."

Ash looks at the two newbies. "It's an unfair advantage to see what the leader uses."

Ven nodded. "Agreed. We'll each go inside one at a time."

Misty smirked. "We never had this problem, did we Ash?"

Ash sighed. "No. I was the only one with the big dream." He chuckled. "Well, who's going first?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The group waited and waited until, after 15 minutes, Ash came out from the Gym. Misty smiled. "You won?"

Ash held up his badge. "I used Pikachu, Charizard, and Torterra. There wasn't much his fighting types could do."

Maya and Ven looked to each other. Ven got up and entered the gym.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ven stepped to the field. Devon was on the other side. "You ready to challenge me?"

Ven nodded. "You bet your ass."

"Okay then. . . begin!"

Ven started. "Torchic I choose you!" The fire bird landed.

Devon snickered. "A Torchic? Guess I'll use Machop!"

He calls out the humanoid Pokemon. "Torchic use growl." The bird begins making a kinda cute low key growl

"Machop use Low Kick!"

The attack hits Torchic back, but Ven continues. "Use Growl." The Torchic continues.

"Use Karate Chop!"

"Keep it up Torchic!" Ven calls.

"Use Low Kick. Low Sweep! Karate Chop!" The attacks all hit. "Finish it off!"

Torchic limps to its feet. Ven calls out. "Use Ember!" The Machop charges directly into the flames. The attack hurts it as the Torchic hits against an against. "Full attack! Use all your power!" Ven calls.

Machop hits back through the flames, but the hits are nothing but taps. Devon noticed the strategy. "You used Growl to intimidate Machop. His attacks are so weak they can't hurt your Torchic anymore." He scowled. "Good move." A last flame attack hits Machop as it falls over.

Devon recalls it. "Fine then. Medicham!" The half psychic pokemon appears. "Use bide."

Ven calls his move. "Use Peck!" Torchic quickly hits the opponent. "Use Ember. Then Peck again!" The attacks hit, hurting Medicham, until the pokemon releases its pent up energy, bashing Torchic into the ground beside Ven.

"Torchic is unable to battle!"

Ven curses. "Okay. Go Leviathan!" The Horsea appears.

"Using nothing but little ones, huh?" Devon snickers. "Use bide."

Ven smirks. "Use water gun. Bubble. Pound!" Leviathan uses all three hits, dealing massive damage.

Devon smiles. "You didn't learn the first time?" The Medicham begins to release its power.

"Use smokescreen!" The black plume of smoke filled the battlefield. The cloud quickly disappears, showing Horsea perfectly fine. "You missed." Ven snickered. "Water Gun!" The attack pins Medicham into the wall.

Devon huffs as he recalls his pokemon. "Fine. Time to use my ace. Riolu!"

Ven snaps into a trance at that. The blue and black pokemon came out as he was instantly reminded of Church. He remembered a time where he played with Church. Quickly, he snaps out of it, finding Riolu smacking Leviathan into the wall. "L-leviathan! You good?" The horsea gets up. "Sorry! U-use Water Gun!" Riolu dodges it, then smacks Leviathan aside again.

Devon smiles. "You lost your sync with your pokemon."

Ven seethes with anger for a moment. He tries to calm down, however as he does so, Riolu unleashes a barrage of hits on Leviathan. Finally calming, Ven waits. Riolu gets close. Devon calls out. "Use Force Palm!"

"Smokescreen the ground. Follow with Bubble!" Ven calls. The plume of smoke fills the room again. "Use Bubble again. Again. Again!"

Devon smirks. "Using a move that has little chance to hit just praying?"

Ven smirked. "No. I'd be using Water Gun if that was the case." The cloud disappeared, showing Riolu with heavy damage.

"What?"

Ven smiled. "Bubble attacks with a spray. It's a fantastic move for team battles because it's bound to hit all targets. Aiming isn't necessary." He goes for the win. "Use Water Gun!"

Devon calls out in a hurry. "Use Endure!" Riolu braces itself, tanking the attack before rushing Leviathan. "Use Force Palm!" The attack hits Leviathan, launching it into the wall with a thud.

"Leviathan is unable to battle!"

Ven scowled. "Go Ebony!" The black and blue Boldore lands into the fight.

Devon smirked. "Rock against fighting? You're at a disadvantage kid."

Ven smiled back, eying the Riolu barely on its feet. "True. But I only need one hit. Use Rock Blast."

Devon called. "Dodge it." Riolu barely ducks the hits. He does so again and again. "You're going to have to come and get me." Devon taunted.

Ven hardened his gaze. "Challenge accepted. Use Headbutt!"

"Use Counter!" Devon called.

The pokemon clash and butt heads with a loud crash. Suddenly, Riolu is pushed onto its back.

"Riolu is unable to battle. Ven is the winner!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ven sits with Ash and Misty. They wait until finally, Maya exits the building. Ven speaks up. "So are we going on our way?

Maya shakes her head. She looks down. "I lost."

Everyone was shocked a moment, but Ash quickly spoke up for her. "I lost alot of my gym battles first try. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll beat him next time. We can start training-"

"No." Maya cuts him off. "You guys go on. I'll stay behind and deal with this myself." She looks at Ven weirdly a moment, but he doesn't call her on it. She smiles. "I guess I'll have to catch up. Go."

Misty protests. "At least let me stay to help. I don't need any badges."

Maya shook her head with a sad smile. "No, I'm okay." She looks away. "I need to prove something."

Ash and Misty nod sadly. Ven looked at her. "Promise one thing first then."

"Hm?" She looks up.

Ven smirks. "Catch up soon."

She nods happily. "I promise." She heads back towards the pokemon center, leaving Ash, Misty, and Ven.

Ash looks at Ven. "Where to now?"

Ven thinks. "Onega Town."

Badges – 1

Time – Day 2 of journey. 1 p.m.

Current Group: Ash, Misty, Ven.


	4. Chapter 4

Badges – 1

Time – Day 3 of journey.

Current Group – Jake.

Pokemon: Ven – 3. Jake – 4. Maya – 3.

Location: Onega Town.

The doors opened as the young brown haired boy walked into the Gym. He found the place surrounded by grass and trees. A mature man stood at the entrance.

"Welcome to the Onega Town Gym, young trainer."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, yeah. What's the type here?" He spoke rather rudely.

The man grimaced. _Another arrogant brat._ "Gym Leader Gideon is the Grass type leader. He used to be a famous actor in many films that focused on saving the environment. A true Thespian. As his fame died, he and his pokemon decided to open this gym."

Jake listened. "So an old hack actor living off his glory days. Great." He walked further in, finding the arena. Quickly found a man in his forties with combed over green hair. "Gideon! I challenge you to a-"

"OH! Another young mind seeking to make its mark on the world!" The man yells out in an over the top manner. Jake stares dumbly at the guy. "Of course you are, but you should know that whatever mark you make won't be ever lasting. Nature will always replace you. Such is life. . ." He does a dramatic sigh.

Jake's eye twitches. "yeah. . . anyway! I'm here to beat you! So get your pokemon out and lets do this!"

Gideon smirks. "VERY well then. Choose your star." You could almost see a visible question mark over Jake. "Every masterpiece has a star. A herald of the story. I choose Nuzleaf!" He throws out Nuzleaf.

Jake caught on. "I see. One on one." He pulls out his 'star'. "It's hard to choose. All my pokemon are strong, but I choose Butterfree."

Butterfree faces off against Nuzleaf. Gideon starts. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Butterfree dodged the attack. "Use Confusion!" Jake called out, with no effect. "What?"

"Pound." Nuzleaf hits Butterfree out of the sky. Gideon smirked. "A true hero of the story always knows his opponent. Nuzleaf is immune to psychic moves."

Jake clenched his teeth. "Use Poison Powder!" The violet cloud of poison filled the battlefield as Nuzleaf backed from it. "Use Gust!" Butterfree sends a violent shudder through the wind, pushing the cloud forward, engulfing Nuzleaf.

However, Nuzleaf suddenly bursts from the cloud, pounding Butterfree back again. Butterfree flies up, clearly hurt, while Nuzleaf shudders taking damage from the poison.

Jake went ahead to boasting. "When I win that badge, I'll be sure to let Butterfree wear it as a trophy. It'll be his own personal swag."

Gideon snickered. "You'll have to defeat my Nuzleaf, first. Here's the climax. Use Growth!" Nuzleaf began building power.

Jake stood by. "Wait for the moment, Free."

Gideon ordered. "Use Grass Knot."

"Dodge!" Jake yelled. Butterfree barely soars into the sky just before grass vines rip from the ground after it. Jake follows up. "Use Gust." Butterfree blasts Nuzleaf back into the ground."

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner!"

Jake recalls Butterfree with a smirk. "Guess I'm the star these days." 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jake slowly walked through the streets. In his hands was the Onega Town badge. With a smile he put it away. _I'll make it to the top. _He stopped to look around for any unique sights.

He found a small park. _For now, I think I'll take it easy. _He finds a large stone. "Whoe! What's that?" The stone was in the shape of a pokemon. "What kind of pokemon is this?" It looked like a dog. . . if its back was a bush. He looked below it, finding a tiny plate. "'Onega Town was built around this landmark' yada yada yada. . . 'It is said that the legendary pokemon Shaymin once lived here-' OH" He looked at the statue. "That's Shaymin." He got a sly smirk, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Having a nice statue like this for my home someday? That would show some sweet poke-swagger." Then he shook his head. "Nah."

A scream cut off his train of thought. He quickly ran down the street. A few people ran in the opposite direction. He looked up at a large three or four story building. It had two decorative statues in front. It was the Onega Town museum. He looked at the entrance before his breath caught. Two identically dressed thugs. "Team Olympus. . ."

He ran straight to the front two thugs. "HEY!" Jake yelled at them.

The two thugs turned to him. "Get lost kid."

Jake's eye brow lifted. "I'm going to take the time to show you why you shouldn't have said that."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door to the museum is blasted inward. Both of the outside thugs are left on the ground unconscious. Jake steps over them with Butterfree and his new Totodile out. He looks around. "No one in sight?"

Two more thugs come out from the back rooms. "What's going on?"

Jake smiled. "Now I know which way to go."

The thugs throw out a Pawniard and Shelmet. "Shelmet use Bide." "Pawniard use Feint Attack."

Jake throws out his Machop to fight alongside his Butterfree and Totodile. "Machop use Karate Chop on Pawniard. Butterfree use Confusion on Shelmet. Totodile use Water Gun."

Machop and Pawniard collide, Pawniard being instantly downed by the type advantage attack. The confusion and water gun hit Shelmet, taking it down. The two thugs step away from Jake's pokemon just as they attack the thugs.

Having taken them out, Jake moves into the back rooms of the museum. "Hmm. . ." He hears voices echoing through the halls. He goes ahead and calls out Bellsprout. Having all four pokemon out, he charges through the next door. "Stop right there!" He yells out, finding a mature man in a purple suit with white hair and beard and a brown haired girl in an almost school girl outfit, also purple, with white undershirt. "Who are you two?" Jake demands.

The man speaks. "Who are we? I believe we should be the ones demanding. Who are you to interfere with my plans?"

Jake scoffs. "Jake's the name." Then his eyes snapped open wide. "Wait. . . you said 'my'. That means you're-"

"Zeus, leader of Team Olympus." The man introduces. He turns away from Jake. "I don't have time to deal with you. Funny, since that's what I'm here for."

Jake tilted his head confused. "Huh? What are you going on about?"

The girl took a step towards Jake as she pulled out a pokeball. She smirks with violet eyes. "Should I take him?"

Jake smiles back. "I'm game. It'll make beating the information out of you more fun."

Zeus answers. "Very well." He looks at Jake with onix eyes. "If you win against Athena here, I'll tell you a part of my plan."

Jake looks at the girl. He smiles wide. "Challenge Accepted."

The girl, Athena, sends out her first pokemon, "Go Bronzor!" The flat metal pokemon appears.

Jake looks at Totodile, giving a nod. The hyperactive gator hops forward. "We got this."

Athena snickered. "Sure you do, brat. Use Confusion!"

Totodile tanks the attack, taking damage. Jake calls out. "Use Water Gun!"

"Use Iron Defense!" The metal shield pokemon blocks the hit perfectly.

Jake smiled. "Keep up the water!" Totodile continued to press the water attack.

Bronzor tanked the water, getting more defense by the second. Athena smiled. "Your attack isn't doing much damage. Your wasting your stamina."

"Am I?" Jake's look made her notice that Totodile was closing in on Bronzor while holding the attack. Once at point blank range. "Use Bite!" Totodile halted the water attack and quickly snapped its jaws on Bronzor. "It's like a frisby."

Athena gasped as Totodile rapidly whipped its head back and forth, Bronzor passing out before being thrown into the wall. Totodile breathed heavily as Jake recalled it.

Athena scowled. "Alright. My turn. Go Solrock!"

"Go Bellsprout!" The two pokemon square off. Jake starts this round. "Use Vine Whip!"

The attack hits super effective as Athena responds. "Confusion!"

Her attack hits super effect as well. The two pokemon already barely stay up.

"Use Razor Leaf!"  
"Use Confusion!"

The attacks hit as both pokemon are knocked out. They each recall their pokemon. Jake smirks. He looks at his Bellsprout's ball. "You held your own even with the extra damage. Good job." He sends in Machop.

Athena throws her last pokemon out. "Go Lunatone!"

Jake smirks. "Both our pokemon hold type advantages on each other. They'll just knock each other out. Plus, I still have Butterfree and Totodile, even if they are beat up. Face it, we're mismatched."

Athena scowls. "Brat. . ."

Zeus speaks. "I've seen enough."

"But-"

Zeus cuts her off with a look. "Save yourself the embarrassment, girl." He looks at Jake. "You win, child. I've already won anyway so I have nothing to lose by telling you why we're here."

Jake recalled his pokemon. "Spill."

Zeus held up a white hand held device with a smirk. "Do you know what this is?"

Jake tilted his head. "A TV remote?"

Zeus chuckled. "It is a device known as the Time Caller. Never worked over course. It was the combined spectacle of research done by the various professors of all the regions, including the fames Pokemon Professor Oak."

Jake payed full attention. "Okay, but you say it doesn't work, and what was it supposed to do?"

"It is a device that was meant to re-create the energy used by the legendary pokemon Celebi when it time travels. This device was meant to be able to pull pokemon from a past time, so long as the device is used at a location that the pokemon in question was at."

Jake's eyes narrowed. "I'm failing to see the point. It never worked."

Zeus smirked. "Researchers don't have to be famous professors that send ten year olds on life long journeys. We've had scientists working for well over a decade to find the missing link to the Time Caller's design." He pulled out a black attachment, quickly placing it on the Time Caller. "Time to test it." He pressed the dials.

Jake got a very bad feeling. The air suddenly shifted. Jake quickly threw Totodile and Butterfree back out. "Stop him! Water Gun! Confusion!"

The attacks were stopped short when Lunatone appeared, taking both hits before Athena recalled him with a smirk.

. . . . . . . .

Outside, the Shaymin statue glowed bright white before disappearing.

. . . . . . . .

A bright light blinded Jake and his pokemon before they could attack again. His vision quickly came back as he noticed a white dog like pokemon with green bush on its back. His shock kept him from saying anything at all. Zeus held a purple pokeball with an 'M' on it.

Zeus smiled wildly. "Go. . . Masterball." The ball hit Shaymin before it knew what was happening, disappearing into the ball with a single noise indicating a capture.

Jake stuttered a response. "B-but. . No fight. It was full strength! A legendary! That's impossible."

Zeus picked up the Masterball with a smile and prepared to throw it. "Now, experience the power of a legendary."

Jake braced himself and called out to Totodile and Butterfree. "Water Gun. Poison Powder!" The fight started.

. . . . . . . . . . .

His vision came back to him. He saw bright lights and found himself in a bed. He looked over to see his four pokeballs on the counter beside him. He tried to get up, feeling numb.

"Whoe, there!" He recognized that voice. He found the pink haired nurse.

"Nurse Joy?"

She came in. "You'll be fine after some rest. You were found unconscious in the museum. Your pokemon are fine, too."

Jake laid back. "I see. I'm still in Onega Town?"

She nodded. "At the Pokemon Center. Now, get some rest." She began to leave the room.

Jake's gaze seemed far off as he repeated his dream in his head. _I'm gonna be great. _"No. . . I don't want to be great." He slowly began to fall asleep to rest. "After that, I know what to strive for. I want to be. . . legendary." _But I'm going to need help. . ._

Badges – 2 (Jake)

Time – Day 4 of journey. 3 a.m.

Current Group – Jake.

Pokemon: Ven – 3. Jake – 4. Maya – 3.

Location: Onega Town.


	5. Chapter 5

Badges – 1

Time – Day 3 of journey. 2 p.m.

Current Group: Ash, Misty, Ven.

Pokemon: Ven – 3, Jake – 4, Maya – 3.

Location: 303 to Onega Town.

The group passed the beach front, the original location Misty landed at. The mainly discussed small topics to get to know each other better.

Ven tilted his head at Misty. "You're seriously that afraid of bugs?" She shivered, answering his question. "Wow. The best gym leader in Kanto is afraid of a Caterpie." He taunted.

She glared at him. "You wanna run that by me again? What kind of stuff are YOU afraid of?"

Ven looked up in thought. "Well, I'm a bit of a cynic and a smartass. I usually make fun of anything I get afraid of until I just think of it as a joke, so I'm not afraid anymore."

Ash looked at him incredulously. "You're saying you have no fears?"

Ven held his nose up high. "Because I'm perfect." He said in a mock ego. "I don't know, maybe there is something I haven't encountered yet."

A soft 'Ch Ch Ch' sound caught his attention as he looked to the side, finding nothing. He dismissed it.

Misty seemed to slide over as she nudged him in the side with a wink. "So what's going on between you and Maya?"

He glared over and whispered. "What's going on between you and Ash?" She almost teleported to her spot on the other side of Ash, with a red face. "That's what I thought."

Ash didn't catch the low key conversation. Well, more like he missed it entirely due to his own special brand of clueless. He looked ahead as two twins, male and female, walked up from the opposite direction. "You guys trainers?"

The group stopped. Ash smiled. "Yeah." "Pikachu!" The mouse chirped.

The twins smiled. "YES! Double Battle!"

Ash was confused before getting a huge smile. He looked at Ven. "You up for it?"

Ven smirked. "Sure"

Misty suddenly interjected. "Actually, it's been a while since my last battle. I'd like to go."

The two boys looked back. "You sure?"

Misty nodded, looking at the twins. "How many pokemon do you two have?"

"Three total." The boy replied.

Misty sweat dropped. "Okay then. I'll take you both on.

Ash and Ven stood back.

The twins yelled out, "Go Ponyta!" "Go Growlithe!"

Misty smirked, feeling devious. "This almost isn't fair. Go Azumarill and Starmie!"

The twins immediately looked shocked. Ash commented. "Azurill evolved that far? Nice."

Ven asked. "So what pokemon does she have?"

Ash thought. "She said she came on her Gyarados. I'm willing to bet she still has Staryu. So two others."

Ponyta attempted a charging tackle, but Starmie spun like a wheel, launching itself over it. "Use Water Pulse!" The pulse attack hit Ponyta into the ground.

The Growlithe used Fire Fang as Azumarill used Aqua Tail. The tail whipping water attack smacks the Growlithe across the ground. The twins recalled both pokemon. The girl looked at their last pokeball. "I think we forfiet."

Misty recalled her pokemon. "Another fire type?" The nodded, looking ashamed. "Sorry. Bad luck of the draw."

Ven looked on. Behind him. "Ga~a~a~ahhh" A far off voice spooked him. He once again turned, finding nothing.

Misty came back to them. "Shall we move on?" 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A while later, yet another trainer would challenge them. This one a psychic trainer using a Kadabra. "Use Confusion!"

The attack hit, sending Pikachu into a daze. Ash called out. "Use Thunderbolt!" The attack went everywhere except where the enemy was.

"Use Teleport." The trainer had Kadabra get away just in case. "Use psybeam!"

Ash called to Pikachu. "Use Double Team!" Pikachu, despite the daze, speeds up, creating an image of himself that takes the hit. The real pikachu lands behind Kadabra, shaking off the confusion. "Use Volt Tackle!" The mouse lights up as it smacks the Kadabra into a rock, KO'ing it.

Ash smiled with the win. Ven stood by. He heard heavy breathing, but thought nothing of it. Misty must be breathing relief with Ash winning. . . until he felt the breath on the back of his neck. He jolted around, once again finding nothing. He muttered. "Okay, what the hell?"

"What is it?" Misty asked. Ash coming over to join them.

Ven looked around. ". . . Nothing."

Ash looked up into the sky. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should turn in for the night?"

Misty nodded in agreement. "Right."

The hairs on the back of Ven's neck stood straight, but he answered. "Sure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inside the tent, Ven cuddled with his pillow. Ash was in a deep sleep, slightly drooling while Misty was sound and still.

A creeping feeling came over Ven. "Gha~a~AST!" He jolted awake. "WHOE!"

The other two quickly jolted up. "What is it?" Ash asked.

A echoing laugh was head as a pair of eyes appeared in the darkness. Ven glared and pointed his finger at the floating face. "THIS ASSHOLE! He's the one that's been creeping on me all day!"

Ash groggily sat up, smiling but not having much enthusiasm in his voice. "Cool. It's a Gastly."

"Ga~a~astly. . ." It responded.

Misty smiled. "When did it start?"

Ven grumbled. "Immediately after that double battle you had."

"You mean right after you said you weren't afraid of anything? I think somebody took that as a challenge."

"Ga~a~ast." The ghost nodded.

Ven's eye twitched as he did a slow clap. "Ohhh goooood for you! You want a cookie?" He said sarcastically.

It nodded with its permanent smile. "Gastly."

"That was rhetorical." He muttered. However, the Gastly paused a moment before opening its mouth with an audible lip smack. It knew. . . Ven twitched again. "Freaking smart ass."

Ash chuckled. "A kindred spirit?"

Ven glared at Ash. "I'd kill you, but you'd probably come back to annoy me like him." He pointed to the Gastly.

The ghost pokemon suddenly descends into the ground, disappearing.

After a few moments, Misty spoke. "It's gone?"

Ven fell back. "Good. I'll go back to sleep."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next day, The group made it far. They could see Onega Town in the distance. They passed a couple of citizens walking on the path. Ash started a conversation. "Hello, sir? How much further to Onega Town?"

The man startled. "About twenty minutes of walking, but I wouldn't go there."

The group blinked simultaneously. "Why?" They asked in unison, causing them to look at each other weirdly a moment.

"Rumor is Team Olympus is preparing to do something in the town." The man said. "We're going to Superior Town before anything goes down."

Ven's eyes snap open. _Church! _He looks in the direction of the town. "Good." The others try to look at him, but he takes off running towards the town.

"H-hey kid!" The man calls as Misty and Ash simply run after him.

Misty comments to Ash. "It's usually you that does these things. What's got into him?"

Ash explains. "Team Olympus attacked his hometown four nights ago and took his best friend from him."

Misty recalled Ven tell her about losing an old friend. "If he goes in wreckless like that, they'll just take whatever pokemon he has now!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "He needs to calm down."

Ahead with Ven, he quickly storms through the distance, skidding to a halt at the entrance to the city. Ash and Misty catch up to him.

Ash asked. "Why'd you stop suddenly?"

Misty lectures in anger. "You need to calm down hothead!"

Ven scowls ahead. "Jake." Ash and Misty look up, seeing the younger looking Gary lookalike smiling.

"Hey there! How's the slow start coming Mama's boy?"

Ven's eye twitched. "Slow start meaning?"

Jake smirks. "Guess who already has two badges. I'll give you a hint. It's me! I assume you're just now getting here for your second gym battle?"

Ven smirked. "Be careful there. You get too cocky and bad things will happen." He then frowned again. "But I don't have time for you. I'm here to face Team Olympus. I heard they were here."

Jake shook his head. "I already took care of that."

The group all looked at Jake with shock. Ven asked. "Was Church with them?!"

Jake actually took the conversation seriously for a moment. "No. They also managed to steal an artifact from the museum in Onega Town. Something called the 'Time Caller'. . . they summoned a legendary pokemon with it."

Ash was shocked. "Which pokemon?"

Jake looked at him. "Shaymin." He then looked at Ven. "But enough world ending business. Time for some personal business to take care of." Jake smirked. He pointed to Ven. "You and me. Now."

Ven glared. "I don't have time for this. I need to keep moving." _I need to get Church back._

Jake shook his head. "You're not passing here until you face me. Four on Four."

Ven was taken back by that. "I. . . don't have four pokemon."

Jake frowned, but a sound cut the scene off. "Ga~a~a~a~astly." The Gastly floated up from the ground beside Ven.

Ven looked wide eyed as Misty and Ash smiled.

"Looks like someone likes you." Ash teased.

Ven thought a moment. "You want to fight with me?" Gastly nods. Ven smiled weakly and pulled out a pokeball. He lightly tossed it onto Gastly, capturing it. "Okay." He picks up the ball off the ground. He glares at Jake. "You're on!"

Jake smirks. "Alright. Go Machop!" He sends out the fighting pokemon.

Ven steels his gaze as he throws out. "Go, Rugal!" Torchic came out.

Jake frowned. "A tiny chicken vs my Machop? Whatever. Low Kick."

"Growl" Ven said. He knew the types of moves Machop had after facing Devon. He'd use the same strategy. The attack hit Torchic. Ven called out. "Just keep it up! Growl!"

Just like last time with Devon, Jake foolishly called out attack after attack until suddenly. "Karate Chop!" The chop hit Torchic, but barely flinched it.

Ven smiled. "Use Ember to your heart's content!" The Torchic quickly mopped the floor with Machop. Until. . .

Jake called out. "Machop! Use Seismic Toss!" The Machop grabbed Torchic, throwing it high into the air as it hit the ground hard. Machop fell over with a thud. Torchic tried hard to stay up. Jake scowled. "I assume you beat Devon like that?"

Ven nodded. "Have to admit though, your Machop is stronger. You got a final hit in."

Jake recalled Machop. "Go Totodile!" The mini alligator landed as Torchic struggled on its feet. "Use Water Gun." The water hit beat Torchic back.

Ven recalled Torchic. "Go Leviathan!" He threw out Horsea. He couldn't afford to have Horsea face his Bellsprout with the type advantage.

"Use Water Gun!" Both yell, canceling out. "Again." They yell. "Again." Jake breaks the routine. "Use Bite." The gator lunges at Leviathan.

Ven orders. "Use Pound!" Just as Totodile got within reach, Leviathan whips its body and whips its tail into the attacker, planting the gator into the ground. "Now, Smokescreen."

The plume of smoke obscured the battlefield. Jake ordered. "Come on, Totodile! Use Water Gun. Strafe every direction!" The water shot out from the smoke, obviously missing.

The smoke cleared, Horsea right behind Totodile. Ven smirked. "Use Headbutt!"

Horsea smacked into Totodile, knocking out the gator. Jake cursed. "Totodile, return! Go Bellsprout!"

Ven's smirk disappeared. "Use pound." Water attacks won't work well.

Jake smirked. "Razor Leaf." The blades cut Horsea away before the attack hit Bellsprout. "Now, Vine Whip!" The whips extended out, smacking Leviathan before grabbing and slamming him into the ground. Leviathan didn't get up. "Heh. I knew picking that was a good thing."

Ven recalled Leviathan. "Go Gastly!" He threw out his new pokemon. "Use. . . . oh crap."

Jake smiled. "Don't even know its moves, do you? Bellsprout use Razor Leaf." The attack hits Gastly as the ghost is put at the mercy of the Bellsprout.

Ven thinks. _Ghost moves. . . ghost moves. . . There has to be one he'll have. If only I had Church. _He then thought back and remembered a time with he and Church sleeping instead of doing the yardwork his mother asked them to do. _THAT'S IT! _

Ven yells out. "Use Hypnosis!"

Gastly smiled wide. "Ga~a~aastly!" An energy takes Bellsprouts interest as the plant's head dips. Bellsprout stands still.

Jake looks in horror. "Oh no!"

Ven smirks. "Use Lick!" The ghost does exactly that, smacking the Bellsprout over and over until it falls over. Gastly breaths heavy as it falls over too from the hits it took beforehand.

Ven and Jake each recall their pokemon, down to one each. "Go Ebony!" His black and blue Boldore appeared, making Jake whistle.

"That's a cool looking pokemon, but I'm not planning to lose. Go Butterfree!" The bug pokemon appears with a happy call. "Use Confusion!"

The attack hits Boldore, but the pokemon powers through. Ven calls out. "Use Rock Throw!" The flying bug narrowly avoids the rocks as it attacks again. Boldore takes hit after hit. Ven had to think quickly. Boldore took yet another hit. It struggled to stay up. Ven looked at finally saw. The butterfree flew really close to the ground to use the previously thrown rocks as a shield from the rocks Boldore continued to throw.

His plan finally formed, but it was too late. Jake called out. "Butterfree use Psybeam!" The attack his Boldore just before Ven could give his command, bringing Boldore down.

Ven stuttered. "I-I. . . lost?"

Jake recalled Butterfree. Oddly, Jake was frowning. "Pathetic." Before Ven can ask, Jake cuts him off. "You're so preoccupied with getting your Riolu back, it freezes you up in battle. You couldn't think of a strategy to win in time because your mind wasn't in the right place." Jake spat.

Ven's head lowered.

Jake scoffed and turned to leave. "We'll have a rematch when your head's in the right place."

Ash and Misty watched Jake leave before Misty smiled at Ven. "Come on. Lets get your pokemon to the center."

Ven nodded. "Right. . ."

Badges – 1

Time – Day 5 of journey.

Current Group – Ash, Misty, Ven.

Pokemon: Ven – 4. Jake – 4. Maya – 3.

Location: Onega Town.


	6. Chapter 6

Badges – 2

Time – Day 6 of journey.

Current Group – Ash, Misty, Ven.

Pokemon: Ven – 4. Jake – 4. Maya – 4.

Location: Onega Town.

"And here are your pokemon, sir." Nurse Joy smiles.

Ash politely smiles and pockets his pokeballs. "How you feeling?" He asks Pikachu.

"CHA!" Pikachu hops onto his shoulders.

He smiles and heads back to Misty. "Man, I hope Ven beats Gideon. He took it hard when he lost to Jake."

Her shoulders slump slightly. "Yeah, but it's not much different from when you lost to Gary those times."

Ash got flustered there. "Hey! I had him on the ropes each time!"

She got irritated. "Then how'd you lose, idiot."

"Ahhh, you don't know what you're talking about. All you know is water this water that." He mocked.

Her eyes narrowed as she reached into her bag. WHACK! Ash was holding the spot on his head she just hit with a mallet.

"Why would you even bring that here?" He whined.

She smiled evilly. "I figured I'd need it with you."

Ash looked confused. "But why bring it if you didn't know I'd be in this region?"

She turned red, instantly changing topic. "Anyway! How'd your match with Gideon go?"

Ash tilted his head. "I used Charizard. . . I told you already."

She sweat slightly as she laughed awkwardly. "Aha. . Right. . . silly me."

"You're acting weird." Ash commented.

"You're such an idiot." Their friend's voice came from behind them.

Ash whipped around. "WHAAA!" He saw his red haired friend. "Ven! How'd your match go?"

He shrugged. "Used Torchic."

Ash chuckled. "Great minds think alike." 

Both Misty and Ven say simultaneously. "Then how come you thought of it?"

Ash deflated. "Pikachu, you take my side right?" He pleaded.

The mouse chirped happily. "Pii Pika Pikachupi."

'Pikachupi' meaning Misty. . . meaning Pikachu agreed with her. Ash grumbled as he lead the group out of the center. "So now we all have two badges. Where to now?" Ash asked Ven.

Ven pointed to a cave up a nearby hill. "That cave exits at Fianga City, one of the largest cities in Vesryn. It's also the location of the Poke Hadron Collider."

Ash tilted his head confused. "Poke Hadron Collider?"

Misty perks up. "I heard of that. Supposedly a giant machine facility that's used for testing the physics and genetics of Pokemon for various experiments. Right?"

Ven simply nodded and led the way. "Come on."

Ash and Misty just stared at him. Ash whispered. "He's a lot less talky than before."

She nodded. "I noticed."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

In the cave, they traveled in peace. Misty decided to ask Ven a question. "So Ven, what did you name Gastly?"

"Loki" He answered simply.

Ash thought to himself. "Leviathan, Rugal, Ebony, Loki, and Church?" Misty slapped him over the head for mentioning Church.

Ven responded like a robot. "Leviathan is self explanatory. Rugal is the name of a famous fighter so strong, it was said that his kicks were on fire. Since Torchic's final evolve form is Blaziken, that name makes the most sense. Ebony is also self explanatory with the black. Loki is an archaic god of mischief, which fits with all ghost pokemon. Church. . ."

The two best friends waited for his answer.

"The name Church comes from a man who lived for the one closest to him. His favorite color was also cobalt blue. Riolu and Lucario are blue, plus Lucario being a steel type like literal cobalt. The method of evolving a Riolu to Lucario is through your emotional tie with it. I just figured the name stuck."

Ash and Misty were made silent by that. Ash decided to look at Pikachu. He'd die if Pikachu was gone.

"There's the exit." Ven spoke.

They approached the light as they found themselves on the outskirts of a large city. "Whoe!" Ash was impressed.

Misty's eyes lit up. "YES Time for all the girl things I love! Shopping, a salon, and-" Ash cut her off.

"FOOD! Glorious food!" Ash called out. The three ran through the town. Ash took note of the seven or eight story building standing out from the edge of the city. "So that's?"

Ven nods. "The collider. Lets eat first before we do anything."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ven pays off the cashier as he leaves the building. He looks around, finding Ash and Misty talking at a parking bench.

As he makes his way over, he has his own mental discussion. _Water, ghost/poison, rock, and fire. Once I get Church back, I'll have fighting. I need to have more though. In fact, I don't have any answer to a water pokemon trainer. I need a grass or electric type. In fact, I don't have an answer to electric. Ground type would be useful too. _He closes his eyes to think. _I need more pokemon._

He makes it over to them. "Hey guys." they look at him. "I figure you want to see the collider before we go anywhere, but instead of the next gym. . . would you care if I go up North?"

Misty questions. "What's North? We can come with you."

Ven looks away. "Well, I don't want to derail your journey Ash. I want to see if it's possible for me to get to Nyasa Town, my home. See if it's okay."

Ash's gaze hardened. "Olympus drove you out." 

"It's also the last place I saw my mom, and there's a few places with some pokemon I want to try my hand at catching."

Ash thought for a moment. Ven took that as his answer as he turned to leave. "I'm coming."

Ven stopped. "What?" Misty was curious.

Ash simply stated again. "I'm coming." He smiled. "Remember, they blew my plane out of the sky. I'm a part of this too. If something happens, you need me."

Ven shook his head. "If I want to be a good trainer, I'll have to take care of myself."

Ash countered. "If you want to be a good trainer, you'll listen to your superiors."

Ven seemed taken back by that, as was Misty. "What?"

Ash continued. "Jake's biggest weakness is his arrogance. To overcome that, he needs to learn how to accept others as his equals. By challenging you, he's acknowledging you, so he's well on his way to overcoming his weakness already, probably because you were the one that kept the group going during the original attack."

Ven seems downcast at that. Ash went on to the next. "Maya's greatest weakness is her self confidence. That's why she, unlike you, needs to work alone. Accomplish things her way to gain her own strength. SHE needs to follow your example to become a great trainer."

Ven was confused. Ash finally locked eyes with him. "You are the son of a champion and are used to knowing more than others or being the best. You take problems on yourself and refuse help while also trying to do everything yourself. In a way, your problem is a more extreme version of Jake's. You need to LISTEN and let others take some of the responsibility."

Ash smiled at him. Ven finally looked back at him. "I guess that makes you our what? Our mentor?" Ashed smile turned full blown toothy grin. "God help me." Ven joked. He smiled again. "Fine. Come along if you want."

Misty looked at Ash, surprised. "Since when did you get so mature?"

Ash looked confident. "I know pokemon. That's all." 

Misty smirked. "oh, so you don't know anything else? Makes sense."

Ash face planted. "LOW BLOW!" He smirked again. "Besides, if we do this, it'll give time for Maya to catch up."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The group had moved North. They closed in on Nyasa Town. The trail was pretty damn long. They had stopped so Ven could look through some of the forest. Ash and Misty followed along.

Ash wondered. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Ven snuck through another bush. "I used to play around here along with Church. Sometimes with Maya or Jake. There was a specific pokemon I always wanted to catch. For a selfish, dumb reason, though." He looked to a clearing with a smile. "There. . ."

Misty and Ash looked to, finding a large family of Nidoran, blue and purple. "Nidoran?"

He watched as a specific Nidoran gave marching orders to the others. "A male Nidoran. . ."

Misty asked, confused. "What was the selfish, dumb reason?"

"It's evolution is the perfect symbol for me." Ven gave her a really cheesy grin. "Cause I was the king!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" The attack bashes down a Weezing and Parasect. Umbreon lands back with Gary. Gary scowls as the Olympus thug recalls his pokemon and runs. Gary recalls Umbreon. "Take a rest. Get out here Blastoise!" Gary's Blastoise lands with a thud.

A large Rhyhorn charges full speed at Blastoise. Just before they meet, a voice calls out. "Lucario use Strength!"

Lucario speeds in, catching the Rhyhorn and skidding to a halt. The Lucario heaves, lifting the Rhyhorn up verticle. Gary takes the opportunity. "Hydro Pump!" Blastoise blasts the Rhyhorn out of Lucario's grip, sending it off into some rubble.

Gary looks to his side as Aria steps with him. The brown haired woman wore a light red elbow length sleeve shirt and tight blue pants. "Is that all of them?"

Gary looks around. "I don't see anymore." He looked ahead of them as a slow clapping sounds. "I guess that leaves them."

The two stood off against the last to Olympus members standing. Olympus general Athena and Olympus leader Zeus. "Well done. I expected no less from the current champion of Vesryn." He applauded looking at Aria. "Or from the famous Professor Oak's grandson. "He looked at Gary." He pulled out a pokeball with an 'M' on it. "Prepare yourselves."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What happened here?" Misty wondered. They had finally made it to what used to be Nyasa Town. Nothing more than rubble and rock. "Looks like it's all been wiped out."

Ven looked through some of the rubble through an emotionless mask. He moved to a specific spot and just looked down. "Right here is where my house was."

Ash looked around. "There's some caves I can see. One must be the one you guys used to evacuate."

Ven turned to address him. "Yeah. One can be used to get to the Poke Hadron Collider. Just a long path directly to it. Since the pokemon champ lived here, they wanted a direct way to have her come in to help with tests."

Misty thought about that. "Could that be why they attacked? Maybe there's something at the Collider?"

Ven thought about that. It only put him in a worse mood. "So my life and home gets destroyed just so they get an easier access way to the Collider."

Ash spoke. "If that's the case we need to hurry and find that cave. Go after them."

Ven looked around. ". . . MOM!" He rushed across the near barren wasteland with Ash and Misty in tow. The woman in question stood beside Gary.

"Gary!" Ash and Misty called out.

The three made it to Aria and Gary. Gary and Aria sat alone. Gary addressed them. "Hey! Since when did Misty get here? Oh well, it doesn't matter." He buried his head in his hands.

Ven looked at his mother. "Mom?"

Aria looked up at her son. She smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're okay. . ." Her head dropped. "I need to get to a Center."

Ven's eyes widened "You lost?"

Aria looked away. "He has the Time Caller, doesn't he?"

Ven looked away. "Jake got beat trying to stop them from getting it."

Aria nodded. "He revived his pokemon three times over. It was impossible to win three times against a legendary."

Gary grimaced. "Even if it was Shaymin, it was tough. My pokemon are out too." He looked at Ash. "You need to go on to the Collider."

Ash nodded. "You got it." He looked at Ven.

Ven spoke to his mom. "Did you find Church?"

She waited a moment before shaking her head. Ven deflated, but turn to walk away. "Okay then. . . I'll catch up with you later mom."

She looked at him, weary of fighting Team Olympus for days. "Be careful. . . I love you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why are you here?"

"What could we have possibly done to you?"  
"Please don't kill us!"

A voice cut out the chatter. "PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT SO APPEALING!" A brown haired young man in a purple school style outfit ordered. The room was full of Olympus thugs ransacking computers. Scientists were all gathered in one spot, most tied up. "Now, if you don't mind, shut up and you'll live."

One scientist stuttered out a question. "W-w-w-what are you all doing here?" 

The young man sighed. "I'm going to be quite clear. I am Olympus general Apollo. I am here to lift all records and data you have about legendary pokemon. Now." He walked to the scientist and pulled out a pokeball. "Be silent or be kindling for a new fireplace. Got it?" Suddenly, the same door they used to enter the Collider explodes into the room. He looks over.

"Actually. . . I wasn't too clear on it." Ven appeared with his Torchic out. "Care to repeat yourself."

Olympus thugs began to call out pokemon left and right before Ash and Misty came out. Ash threw his set out. "Go Pikachu, Charizard, Torterra, Kingler, Heracross, Snorlax!"

Misty threw hers out. "Go Staryu, Starmie, Azumarill, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Corsola!"

Ash noted that the Vaporeon was new. They cut off all the thugs.

Ven glared at Apollo. "Okay, A-fag-o, you and me!"

Apollo's eye twitched in anger. "Very well. I'll burn you alive. Go Vulpix!" Vulpix landed in front.

Ven tossed his own ball out. "Go Leviathan!" Horsea stood off against Vulpix.

"Flamethrower!"

"Water Gun!" The attacks clashed, canceling out despite the type advantage. Ven scowled. _His vulpix is strong if it can cancel me. _"Use Smokescreen!"

"Use Confuse Ray!" Apollo orders. The ray manages to hit Leviathan before the black smoke comes out, forcing Leviathan to mess up the move and hurt itself. "Follow with Quick Attack!" Vulpix speeds forward, hitting Leviathan back.

"Damn. Use Bubble." Horsea does, but it misses as Vulpix hits it again with Quick Attack.

Apollo laughs. "Even with a type advantage, you're out of your league, kid," Horsea is knocked into the wall, beat up.

Ven glares. "This isn't over." He looks at Horsea. "Don't give up."

"Use Firespin!" The attack closes in on Horsea when all the sudden, the water pokemon is engulfed in a white glow. Vulpix stops its attack in surprise. Apollo gasps. "Oh no."

Horsea evolves in Seadra! Ven smirks. "Use Bubblebeam!" Seadra huffs and releases a massive spray of bubbles that hits Vulpix hard, imprinting it into the wall behind it. Ven raises his fist in victory. "Owned!"

Apollo recalls Vulpix. "Lucky punk. Go Ponyta!"

Ven looks at Seadra, who looks worse for wear after the fight just now. He recalls him. "Go, Rugal!" Torchic lands. Ponyta ignites itself into flames and charges. Just before it rams Torchic. . . "Go, Barragan! Use Double Kick!" A male Nidoran comes from the side and kicks Ponyta back. "Torchic use Peck!" Torchic hops up and pokes Ponyta in the eyes, making it rear back in pain.

Apollo grits his teeth. "You cheating bastard."

Ven smirks. "Says the guy robbing us of our pokemon. I don't care."

"Ponyta use flame wheel on the Nidoran!"

"Barragan use Poison Sting. Rugal use Fire Spin!" The Fire Spin cancels out the Flame Wheel as Nidoran pecks Ponyta, poisoning it. Ponyta struggled a moment before the poison took effect, falling over out cold. Ven boasted. "Getting bored here."

Apollo scowled. "Fine. . . Go Arcanine!" The massive dog erupts out, immediately blasting Torchic into the wall. Torchic was still getting up, but very injured. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Barragan dodge!" Nidoran tries to dodge, but still takes the brunt of the attack, ending up on the ground. 

"Use Fire blast!" Apollo yells in glee, about to execute the Nidoran.

"Loki use Hypnosis!" Gastly appears right in between Nidoran and Arcanine. The attack hits, putting Arcanine to sleep. Ven throws his last ball out. "Go Ebony. Use Rock Tomb!" Boldore comes out, hitting Arcanine with a large amount of rock from the floor.

Torchic gets up, as does Nidoran as the four smaller pokemon surround the fully evolved fire pokemon. Ven yelled out. "Headbutt, Peck, Lick, Horn Attack!" respectively, Boldore, Torchic, Gastly, and Nidoran all hit the Arcanine from multiple sides.

The hits knock the Arcanine back as it wakes up. Apollo orders. "Use Fire Blast!" The attack is launched at the weaker pokemon.

As the blast approaches, Torchic rushes in front. Suddenly, Rugal lights up just as Leviathan did before. The blast hits, resulting in a large explosion. Apollo looks into Ven's eyes, almost swearing he could see fire in the young boy's eyes. Apollo started sweating. He couldn't believe it. _His hatred of us. . . it's spreading to his pokemon. Their feelings are in sync. It's making them evolve faster. _

From the flames, Rugal burst out as Combusken, breathing heavily. Ven glared harder at Apollo. "I'm going to win." Ven swore. Nidoran started to glow now, too. In a flash, it became a Nidorino. "Use Double Kick and Horn Drill!" Ven commanded. The two newly evolved pokemon hit Arcanine back. Ven throws Leviathan back out. "Alright. . . Bubblebeam, Fire Spin, Rock Throw." He commanded. Boldore, Seadra, and Combusken all launch their attacks, beating Arcanine into submission.

Ven recalls all his pokemon as Apollo is left defeated. Apollo doesn't even have a word to say.

Ven forcefully states. "Where are the captured pokemon?" Apollo and Ven glare at each other until Apollo steps back.

Apollo looks around the room, finding the dozens of thugs all defeated by Ash and Misty. Apollo tries to run before Ven cuts him off. Before Ven does more, Ash's hand grabs him on the shoulder. He locks eyes with Ash, the black haired teen shaking his head. Ven lowers his head, then forces out the words. "Get. Out."

Apollo rushes out of the building as fast as he can.

Badges – 2.

Time – Day 7 of journey.

Current Group – Ash, Misty, Ven.

Pokemon: Ven – 5. Jake – 7. Maya – 6.

Location: Fianga City.


	7. Chapter 7

Badges – 2.

Time – Day 7 of journey.

Current Group – Ash, Misty, Ven.

Pokemon: Ven – 5. Jake – 7. Maya – 6.

Location: Fianga City.

A familiar sounding voice demanded with authority. "Name?"

"Ventas Leonhart. Just put Ven." Ven replied.

The officer tilted her blue haired head. "Related to the champion Aria? Makes sense. Okay, go over what hap-"

Ven interrupted her. "Very beginning out just the incident here?"

She understood the irritation and didn't call him on it. "Here, please."

"We went up to Nyasa town to find it completely destroyed with barely a two by four left of my house." Ven started. "We went through the same tunnel that Olympus used to get into the Collider, then we kicked ass."

She jotted notes. "Okay, and you saw the Olympus commander. . ."

"Apollo. Fire bastard. Brown hair. Couple years older than Ash it seemed."

Officer Jenny nodded. "Alright, that's about all I needed from you."

"For all the good it'll do." Ven said cynically. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude Officer Jenny."

She smiled. "I completely understand." She turns and leaves the main room of the Collider building. He was the last to give statements. He walked over to Ash.

"Ventas?" Ash asked weirdly.

"I don't like the full name because. . . I don't know. I feel weird when I hear it. It's like when my mom yells at me for doing something dumb."

Misty perked up. "Oh, congratulations on three evolved pokemon."

Ven's eyes open slightly. "Oh yeah. I guess I was too in the moment to really take much note of it."

Ash snickered. "hopefully you don't get pokemon that disobey you or anything. That happens a lot."

Ven took an offended look. "My pokemon are perfectly under my control. Isn't that right right, Loki?"

"Ga~a~a~a~astly." The gastly suddenly appeared next to Ven.

A couple seconds go by before Misty adds. "You didn't call him out."

"Shut up." Ven glared. "RETURN!" He returned the ghost. "See? Perfectly under control."

Ash and Misty both sweat dropped. Ash smiled awkwardly. "He's not even evolved yet, and he's leaving his ball. Though that might be because he's a ghost pokemon. They like their jokes."

"Similar experience?" Ven asked.

"I had a Haunter for a short time." Ash said. "Left him with the Psychic gym leader Sabrina in Kanto."

Misty cringed. "He scares me any time me and Sabrina meet up. . ."

"Oh, lucky me." Ven seemed deflated at that. Then someone new entered the room. Ven groaned. "Yeah. . . lucky me." Ash and Misty quickly looked at the mature man who just entered, wearing a lab coat, white button up shirt with brown pants. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

The man looked over the scientists who all had their spirits uplifted. "WILSON!" They all cheered. They pretty much mobbed him with questions and greetings.

He addressed them curtly with a smile. "I heard what happened." He looked at Ven with a smile. "Hey there, my boy! How's your mother?"

Before Ash and Misty could even question, Ven answered. "Not my dad. Step father. . . He's also the primary benefactor for the Collider." He turned to Wilson. "Hi, Wil-"

Wilson's foot smacks into Ven's face, sending him into the ground. "You were off guard! What did I always tell you?! Always assert yourself just like a mighty dragon!"

Ven's fist clocks the scientist. "What the hell kind of step father assaults his ten year old step son you crazy lunatic?!"

Wilson places Ven in a headlock. "Dominance is the answer! Some day you'll understand those instincts! Like a drag-"

Ven plants his foot in Wilson's crotch. "If you say dragon one more time, I'm gonna rip your lizard off!"

Wilson fell to the floor, holding his crotch in pain. "Low blow. . ."

Ven huffed. "Ladies and gentleman. The Dragon type master of the Elite Four. . ."

Ash and Misty's shock at meeting an Elite Four member of the Vesryn region was pretty evident. Wilson gave them the thumbs up as he stood awkwardly with his legs bent inward. "Hello."

The scientists all sweat dropped at the display. Ash looked at Ven. "You're the son of the Champion and step son to an Elite Four member? No wonder you know a lot about the region."

Ven looked dully at Ash. "Yes. God help you if you had to actually look up information for once."

Misty chuckled. "I love when other people make my jokes for me."

Ash whined. "Quit teaming up on me. . ."

Ven smirked. "Anyway, we should be heading ou-"

Wilson jolted up. "WAIT!"

They paused for a full ten seconds. "What. . ."

Wilson looked to his scientists. "The kids here helped to rescue you. What sort of policy do we have?"

One scientist lit up with an idea. He quickly ran to the next room then came back, tossing a pokeball to Ven. Ven caught it with a confused look. "That pokemon was raised in a day care and donated to us. You can keep it as thanks for saving our lives, as a reward."

Ven smiled. "Thanks. Who is the little guy?"

The pokeball burst open as Ven felt a furry animal on his head. Misty cooed. "Awwww it's an Eevee!"

The claws of said Eevee suddenly poke into Ven's head. The red head screams in pain, thrashing back and forth with an evil looking Eevee hooking on.

The scientist awkwardly smiled. "We call her Foxxy, and she's angry that you said 'little guy' just now. The 'little' and 'guy' parts were taken as insults."

Ven yelled out in pain. "FOXXY RETURN!" He returned it to its ball. He rubbed the sore spots on his head. He looked up to the scientist. "Thank you and all, but. . . 'reward' my ass!"

The ball burst open again. Foxxy sat politely with its chin up, as if it was ignoring the annoyed look on her trainer. Misty chuckled. "Speaking of obtaining pokemon that disrespect you." Ven's glare made her laugh.

Ash addressed Wilson. "Well, we need to get going. Plenty more badges to collect."

Wilson gave him a big smirk. "I'll be waiting for you all to challenge me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ash and Misty sat outside the Fianga City gym. Ven had gone inside to challenge the leader. This time, Ash was to go in after Ven was done. Misty decided to strike up a conversation. "It feels a little weird, doesn't it?"

"What?"

She chuckled. "We usually always have Brock around. It's never been just us except for that. . . one day before Tracey joined us."

Ash laughed. "I thought that too. It's weird not having to listen to him hit on Joy or Jenny in every single town. Guess we're too used to having a playboy in our group." He chuckled until he saw an icy glint in Misty's eye. "What?" 

"I wouldn't say that."

"What do you mean?" He asks legitimately curious.

"You SAY Brock is a ladies man, but here I find out that you always have a different young girl with you in every place you go." She started to get an icy glare. "You even walked in with Maya the first time I saw you here."

Ash's mouth gaped open with his hands in front of his defensively. "Whoe! Don't get that idea! I pay too much attention to pokemon to notice things like that!" He said, saying whatever he thought she might agree with.

She suddenly looked forward, less ice and more dull in her stare. "You're right." Ash seemed relieved. "You don't care to understand anything else."

Ash was left dumbfounded. He looked to Pikachu, asking while whispering. "What did I say?" Pikachu shut its eyes and shook its head.

Suddenly, Ven emerged from the gym with a blank look on his face. Misty looked at him. "How'd it go?"

Ven held a blank face as he held up the Fianga City badge. Ash looked at him, confused. "Why the blank face?"

Ven snickered a single time before going straight face again. "You HAVE to let me watch your match." Before Ash could even ask, Ven continued. "I have no idea how to describe what happened in there, so I just want to see how you handle it." He then adds with thought. "Plus, I wanna use my jokes with people around."

Ash sweat dropped. "Oh well, guess I'm going to get my new badge!"

Misty chuckled, despite her seeming irritation with the conversation a minute ago.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Ash walked into the gym, standing in the challenger position. The gym was sleek. A bench on each side of the room with chrome smooth metal walls and nothing else.

Misty and Ven take a seat on the sidelines. Misty asked Ven. "what's so special about this gym?"

Ven flinched with a snicker. "Wait for it. It's hilarious."

Ash stood waiting. "Hello?!" His voice echoed. A speaker suddenly kicked on.

A robotic voice sounded. "Hello, trainer. Welcome to the Fianga City Gym, the Steel/Electric Gym."

Ven snickered again. The voice continued. "This gym, as a gym of automatons, is run as such. The gym leader is PK-096." A robotic eye on the end of a wall attachment came out.

Ash screamed out. "The gym leader is a computer?!"

Ven was over, laughing his ass off. He looked up. "Hiiiii Skynet."

A port opened up on the wall as a pokeball shoots out. A Bronzor appears as a magnet pulls the pokeball back. A robotic voice says. "Go Bronzor. Choose your pokemon, trainer."

Ven called out with a wide smile. "Watch out! Hal 9000 isn't dicking around!"

Misty's eye twitched as she looked at Ven trying not to laugh. "You seriously wanted to watch JUST to make these jokes?"

Ven yells out. "The cake is a lie!" He turns to Misty. "Yes."

Ash tilts his head, then shakes it. "Alright, go Charizard."

The robotic voice says. "Charizard. A fire/flying lizard. Bronzor, use Iron Defense."

Ash calls. "Use flamethrower!" The blast hits Bronzor, instantly taking it out.

"Bronzor unable to fight. Return." A beam returns Bronzor.

Ash snickers. "Steel types? So this whole gym is nothing but weak to Charizard." he rubs his nose smugly. "I got this."

"Go Klang." The metallic pokemon appears.

Ash smiled. "Charizard, torch it!" Charizard hits it with its flames. The Klang survives, however.

"Klang, use Charge Beam!"

Ash tightens. "It's not electric, but it has electric attacks?!"

The beam hits Charizard, planting the lizard into the ground. Charizard gets up with a killing glare in its eye. Charizard flies in.

"Use Charge Beam." The voice commands again.

"Use Fire Blast." Ash commands. Both pokemon attack super effective as the clash ends with both on the ground.

Both withdraw their pokemon. The voice tosses out another. "Magneton."

Ash looked to Pikachu. "Your turn, buddy." Pikachu hopped in with a determined look.

The voice calls. "Use Charge."

Ash smiles. "Pikachu, get ready."

"PIKA!"

Ven gives Misty an obvious fake fear face. "We need to get out."

"Why?"

He then does a poor imitation. "We're all going to die down here."

Misty dead pans. "Stop."

"But we have to get Cortana out of there."

"Seriously. Stop."

Ven smirks. "Ash is gonna win, though. GlaDOS would be displeased."

WHACK! Misty hits Ven in the gut.

Magneton gets ready to attack. "Zap Cannon!" The voice yells.

Ash orders. "Pikachu use your tail as an anchor! Exactly as with Lt. Surge!"

Pikachu does exactly that as the massive lightning blast was launched. The explosion occurred with Pikachu still balanced on its tail. "Error." The computer calls.

Ash smirks. "Use all that power in the next attack. THUNDER!"

In a massive blast, the Magneton was implanted into the wall. The Magneton was withdrawn. "Winner is 'insert trainer here'."

Ash deflated. "It didn't even ask for the name."

"Here is your badge." Ash looked up before a badge smacks directly into his head.

"OW!" He rubbed his forehead. Misty and Ven walked over both smiling. "Shut up." He said before they made a joke.

Misty looked at Ven. "Go ahead and get a last one in."

Ven shrugged. "The machine apocalypse has been defeated." Ven looked over to the computer. "I would think Jake would have already gone through this gym after we went on our detour, but I need to know. PK-whatever. What trainers have been through here and won a badge within the last day."

The machine takes only a second to respond. "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Ash tilted his head. "It DID take my name? When?"

Misty answered. "It obviously has a camera. Maybe it didn't need you to say it."

The computer continued. "Ventas Leonhart of Nyasa Town. . ."

Ven nodded. "Duh."

Then came the surprise. "Maya Strauss of Nyasa Town."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in unison.

Ven was left gaping. "M-Maya? She caught up that fast and. . . passed me?!"

Ash chuckled. "I guess our detour with Olympus took longer than we thought."

Ven grabbed his friends, tugging them out the door. Misty called. "What's the hurry?!"

Ven's eye twitched. "Being last. That's the hurry!"

Badges – 3

Time – Day 8 of journey.

Current Group – Ash, Misty, Ven.

Pokemon: Ven – 6. Jake – 7. Maya – 6.

Location: Fianga City.


	8. Chapter 8

Badges – 3

Time – Day 9 of journey.

Current Group – Maya

Pokemon: Ven – 6. Jake – 7. Maya – 7.

Location: Route 308.5. En route to Agassiz Town.

A whiny voice cut in from a hunched over girl. "mmmm why does it have to be so hot?" Her arms dangle helplessly. "I'm all for sand, but I'm a beach girl! Not a Sandshrew!" She whined further with over dramatic tears as she walked through the short desert route 308. "What I wouldn't give to have a Water pokemon right about now."

Her eyes snapped out. "Wait! I know!" She threw out a ball. "Go, Ivysaur!" She suddenly stood in authority with her arms crossed as her grass pokemon fanned her while bathing in the sun. She fist pumped. "HAHAAA! I'm a genius!"

A rustle sound fills her hearing as she looks up, seeing a sandstorm brewing. She almost cries. "WHY ME?! Ivysaur return! Go Ivory!" The massive white Onyx appeared, wrapping around her protectively. The storm blows through.

Half hour later, the sand dies down as Ivory throws the sand off it, leaving Maya unharmed. "Wow, that was close-" She then noticed the terrain had shifted in the storm. ". . ."

Her voice could probably be heard for miles. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM ANYMORE!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

She shuffled through the sand more. _Man. . . Ven and Jake will be at the league championships before I find this town._ She squints hard to see several figures in the distance. "Hey! People!" She approached them as the figured disappeared into the ground. "Huh?"

One figure erupted from the sand in a menacing shadow. . .

"MONSTER!" She screams, hiding her face. Once she takes a breath, she takes a look, finding a Sandshrew standing two feet from her with its head tilted. "O-oh, a Sandshrew? How are you little guy?"

It shakes its head and digs back into the ground.

Maya weeps anime tears. "The whole world is turning its back on me!" BOOM. She turned her head, seeing a small explosion in the distance. "Wonder what's going on over there." Another set of booms go off as she sulks. "Oh no. Don't tell me my choices are wander aimlessly or go towards the explosions. . ." She heard a few more. "Okay, mr explosion. One boom for wander aimlessly. Two booms for-" Two booms. "GAH!" She slowly built up a pace towards the sounds.

After going a full minute, she halts when she makes out some of the people on the ground. . . purple suited thugs. "Team. . . Olympus?"

She counts four thugs out cold before she hears. "HA! Had enough?" She ducks around a nearby rock. Peeking around like a masterful spy, she ducks behind like a coward when a Hitmonchan is launched into the rock she hid behind. She looked around again. She found a mid twenties looking woman dressed in purple much like the Olympus grunts. She also wore an almost cylinder looking hat covering her orange brown hair. She had two grunts beside her as she stood off against a trainer.

Maya recognized the trainer. _What's he doing?! _

The spiky brown haired boy points at the woman. "See! Team Olympus loses to team YOLOSWAG any day!"

Maya's eyes bugged out. "Team. . . what?" She didn't mean to speak out loud.

The Olympus commander's eye twitched as she had a similar reaction. "Team Yo- I don't. . . I mean. Ugh, NEVERMIND! We don't have time to be messing with some kid. Let's pull out."

Jake opened his mouth to respond, but the grunts threw down several smoke pellets. The smoke covered the whole area. Once the smoke cleared, everyone was gone except Jake. He looked around before almost pulling his hair out. "DAMN IT!"

"Language?" The voice startled Jake.

He turned to see Maya, who had a large smile on her face. "Maya?" His look was blank. He didn't say anything else. "Well, this is disappointing."

She almost shrieked offended. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Jake stared at her. "Means you passed Ven. Where is he?"

Maya just stared blankly. "Wait. . . you mean?"

"I know for a fact that he's behind me in terms of gym progress. If you caught up to me, then you passed him without seeing him." He said, pointing out the obvious. He then sighed. "Jeeze, why does Ven have to suck so bad."

"HEY!" Maya glared. "He's better than both of us."

Jake snickered. "Maybe with a clear head. As many things that distract him, I kicked his ass out at Onega Town."

Maya froze in time. _Jake beat Ven?. . . . Jake beat. . VEN?! _

Jake turned. "Yeah. Anyway, I already got my fourth badge in Agassiz Town. I just backtracked because I heard something about Team Olympus." Jake waved without looking at her.

"Fight me." She said quietly.

Jake stopped. He did a U-turn and saw she was glaring at him. "Say what?"

Maya said, slightly more clearly. "Both he and I have lost our homes, and he lost his best friend. Of course he has a lot to distract, yet you take the time to trash him for it? To say that you're better because he cares?" She glared a bit angry at Jake. "I'm going to make you take that back."

Jake snickers. "You take me way too seriously." He pulls his first pokeball out. "I may be tempted to fight Ven, but you? Not much contest. GO Machoke!" The buff pokemon landed, doing a series of flexing poses.

Maya instinctively took a step back, then pulled her ball out. "Go Pidgeotto!"

Jake smirked. "Nice. Going for the Flying Fighting type advantage. However, Pidgeotto is also Normal, very vulnerable to fighting."

She smiled back. "Won't help if you can't reach him. Use Gust!" The wind hit Machoke, skidding the body builder back, but not taking it down.

"Use Seismic Toss!" Jake called.

Maya tilted her head. "That's not a ranged attack. Wait, what?!"

Machoke grabbed a rock from the ground, picking up the whole thing, roughly double Machoke's size. He lobs it into the air at high speed. Pidgeotto barely dodges it as another cuts it off from flying higher. Pidgeotto is forced to fly low before Jake calls. "Use Karate Chop!" Machoke lands right in front of Pidgeotto before the pokemon can dodge. The bird is smacked back, skidding into the sand to a stop.

The bird shakily gets up in a daze. Machoke prepares to attack. Maya smiled. "Perfect."

Machoke strikes, but Pidgeotto dodges sideways while spinning in circles on its talons. Machoke tries to kick it, but it flaps its wings last second, launching a large amount of sand into Machoke's eyes. The fighter fell back. Machoke tried to get up, but the dazed Pidgeotto flew head first into Machoke's leg, flipping Machoke onto its face and sticking more sand into its mouth and eyes. Jake yelled out. "They hell is up with that bird?"

Maya smirked. "Ven had the same reaction when he tried to catch my Pidgeotto when it was a Pidgey. You'll find it's very hard to deal with when it doesn't know what it's doing."

Pidgeotto's wings glow from the move Wing Attack as Pidgeotto spins in place mid air, unable to fly straight, as it smacks Machoke over and over with its wings. Machoke is planted on his back, out cold. Jake returns it. Jake scowls. "That's an embarrassment I won't tolerate. Go Luxray!" The lightning lion lands with a roar.

Maya's eyes widened. "You already have a fully evolved pokemon?"

Jake smirks. "Use Spark." The electric attack knocked Pidgeotto out of the sky.

Maya returned it, smiling. "You did your best. Go Ivory!" She threw out the giant white Onyx. "Wrap up Shinx!"

The Onyx whips around, trying to catch Luxray as the lion dodged and ducked around the rock snake. "Use Bite!" Luxray bit onto the Onyx. The attack irritated Onyx, but did little. "Use Thunder Fang!" Electricity flowed from Luxray into Onyx through the bite, however it still did little damage.

Maya called. "Onyx, smack it into the ground." Onyx's whole body picked up and landed with Luxray below it. "Now, use Smackdown!" The attack hits hard.

Jake glared. "thanks for putting them close. You should also know about HM's and TM's, by the way."

Maya was confused. "Why?"

"Luxray, use hyperbeam." The attack charges and explodes on both pokemon point blank.

Both pokemon land, out cold. Maya scowls. "You'd let your pokemon use a move that hurt itself? Go Ivysaur!"

Jake smiled. "We all have an ambition. We'll do whatever it takes! Go Houndoom."

Maya began to sweat. "I'm at the element disadvantage now."

"Use Ember!"  
"Use Leech Seed." Ivysaur took the hit, getting injured, but manages to get the leech attack on Houndoom.

"Use Fire Fang!"  
"Use Sleep Powder!" Once again, Ivysaur takes the attack head on, nearly feinting if not for the health gain from the seed. Unfortunately for Houndoom, the powder took effect as it fell asleep.

However, just as Ivysaur began to recover, it took more damage from a burn effect. The grass pokemon fell. Maya recalled him. She threw the next pokemon out. "Go Magmar!" Magmar landed. "Use Mega Punch!" The pokemon bashed Houndoom into the ground. "Again!" The second hit finished it. Houndoom was out of the fight.

Jake returned him with a smirk. "Go, Croconaw." The water pokemon came out. "Use Water Gun."

"Quick, dodge it!" Magmar ducks the attack and steps back to dodge another blast. Maya started to sweat bullets. _Use using Water Gun to keep Magmar away. The only move Magmar has that can effect him is Mega Punch, so if Magmar can't get close enough to use it. . . unless. . ._"Use Flamethrower." The attack clashes with Water Gun, steaming the water. "Again." The two pokemon clash over and over.

Jake quickly sees through her strategy. "Stop." Croconaw halts his attacks as the flame attacks cease as well. The steam covers the whole battlefield. Suddenly, Magmar appears behind Croconaw from the stream with a Mega Punch charged. "Use Crunch!" Croconaw saw the attack coming, catching the Mega Punch in its crunching teeth. Magmar pulls his arm back, the arm hanging limp from the damage. "Use Water Gun!" The water smacks Magmar back, leaving the fire pokemon on the ground.

"NO!" Maya yelled in concern, then returned Magmar. She glared at Jake. _I have two pokemon. He has three. _"Go Zorua!"

Jake was confused. Croconaw tilted its head as the pokemon that appeared. . . was a Bayleaf. "Is that supposed to be a lame name for it?" Jake was cautious. "That pokemon is strong against water, but weak against ice. Use Ice Fang!" Croconaw charges the 'Bayleaf'.

The 'grass' pokemon appears to take the hit before its image disappears, being replaced by a small gray slate fox. Maya smiled. "Use Foul Play!" The attack beats Croconaw back, rolling across the ground.

Jake's expression hardened. "Use Water Gun. Stay away from it. It's a trickster pokemon." _I should have known when she called the name. It's able to fool you with illusions. _

The attacks missed as Zorua danced around the attacks with nimble speed. "Scary Face!" The fox halted right in Croconaw's view before dramatically glaring with a horrifying face. Croconaw took a step back in fear. "Use Fury Swipes" Zorua leaps up, beating the crocodile senseless before the big beast fell onto the ground.

Jake wasn't willing to back down. "Don't back down!" Croconaw moved to its feet. "Use Water Gun on the ground." It did so before getting beaten back by Zorua, finally feinting. Jake recalled the pokemon. "Go Butterfree."

Maya smiled. "Butterfree's signature attacks are psychic type. They won't work on Zoroa, being a dark type."

Jake smirked. "Butterfree is also a flying type. He can get the job done, especially if you can't move!"

Maya looked at Zorua, who's paws had sunk into the sand, immobilizing it. "What's going on?"

Jake smirked. "All those Water Guns weren't just to keep you away. I made this whole battlefield one huge quicksand pit. Use Gust!"

The attack smacked into Zorua over and over. Maya had no idea what to do. "All his attacks are physical. He can't do anything!" After almost a minute of taking constant Gust attacks, Zorua is hit hard enough to stay down. Maya returns him. "I'm sorry. ." She glares at Jake.

Jake smiles. "You have one pokemon left. I have two. Come on. Send it out to its defeat."

Maya glares. "GO GABITE!" A massive purple lizard lands.

Jake's smile disappeared. "When did you get a dragon type?!"

Maya smirked. "Use Dragon Rage!" The attack flamed the ground of the battlefield. The top was turned to glass as the dragon stepped onto it. Maya smirked. "Now,use Sandstorm!"

The purple dragon roars, creating a sandstorm from nothing. The whipping sand pressed Butterfree out of the sky. Jake called. "Use Poison Powder!" The poison cloud spread over the entire battlefield, poisoning the dragon.

That put Maya on a time limit. Win this battle before Gabite passes out from poison. "Use Dragon Rage." The attack blasts Butterfree out of the sky, knocking it out.

Jake returned Butterfree. "One on one. Go Kadabra!" The psychic pokemon appeared. "Use psybeam." The attack hit the dragon back, making it roar back in challenge.

"Use Dragon Rage!"

"Use Teleport!" The Kadabra teleports before the attack hits. It appears on the other side. "Use Disable!" The attack affects Gabite, making Dragon Rage impossible to use. "Now, end it with Psybeam!"

Maya thought fast. "Sand Attack!" Gabite quick flails a patch of sand into Kadabra before the beam attack is sent, the attack misses. Kadabra rubs its eyes and looks up to find Gabite right in front of it. "Use Duel Chop!" Both crushing hits land on Kadabra, planting it into the sand.

The sandstorm then cleared as every looked to see the result. Gabite stood over Kadabra, but just before Maya could cheer, Gabite fell over, succumbing to the poison.

She looks at Jake as they each return their pokemon. She didn't know how to take it. "A draw?. . ."

Jake smirks at her. "Nope."

Maya scowled. "What you mean, you jerk?! We both had six pokemon. All six on both sides are down. Draw!"

Jake smiles and turns to walk away. "I will admit that I acknowledge Ven as a rival. You, however. . . if you can't realize the problem with this 'Draw', then you're not a real trainer. Later." He thought to himself. _She's okay, but far from Ven and I._

She was left in shock that he dismissed this. "What do you. . ." She then thought back. She looked around. How many did she find before. Five total. She realized why she was the loser here. He had defeated five Olympus grunts in nonstop combat and forced them to retreat. Her eyes widened. "All your pokemon were weakened. . ."

He started walking as he back waved to her.

Maya dropped to her knees. _His pokemon were weakened from a tough fight and I barely broke even with him?!_

"If it makes you feel better-" Jake cut her thoughts as he started getting a large distance. "You're much better than I thought you'd be."

Maya glared in his direction until she couldn't see him anymore. Finally, she stood up and followed the direction he left in. _I'll catch up to you two. Eventually. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maya exited the Agassiz Town Pokemon Center. She had a weak smile. "Well, we did our best. We'll do better next time." She looked around. She noticed Jake was in the town, so he must have moved on already.

In the center of the town, there was a massive tower. Known as the Psychic Temple. You would think the town's gym would be devoted to psychic pokemon, but no. The gym here, in the middle of the desert, was based around Rock/Sand pokemon, which makes sense. Maya figured she'd stop by the tower first. That must be where Jake got his Kadabra. She wondered why he didn't use his Bellsprout, though it's probably a Weepinbell by now.

She entered the front door, finding a wide room. Large spiral stair cases lie on each side of the room. The center had a reception desk. She stepped up to it. She got an eerie feeling. Her stuttering and shyness came back hard. "U-um. . . H-hello?" No answer. She looked around, seeing no one. She saw a small bell on the counter. Hesitating, she slowly taps the bell.

A person jumped up from the desk, screaming. Maya, equally scared, jumped back as well. Both girls screamed for a minute before they looked at each other. The receptionist looked at Maya. "Oh thank god. You're not one of them."

Maya tilted her head. "I-I was j-just. . . visiting the tower."

The receptionist shook her head. "That's not a good idea. The top levels have been invaded."

"What?! By what?"

"Team Olympus." The receptionist said dramatically.

Maya's eyes widened. "Did a brown haired kid come through already?"

The woman shook her head. "No one's fighting them except security, and they're not holding up."

Maya ran around the desk. _Of course that jerk has to be out of town when I need him. _

The woman shouted. "No, you shouldn't go up there!" Maya was already rushing up the steps.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Let us through!" The Olympus commander from before demanded.

A last guard stood in front of the door to the top of the tower. "You will not get through this door! It's considered a holy site."

Her eyes narrowed. "That's exactly why I'm here." She held up a device, recognized as the time caller. "I'm here to capture the legendary pokemon that once lived here! Move aside or I will kill you."

The man sweat bullets as he looked behind her, seeing dozens of pokemon trapped in nets by four Olympus grunts. "I can't allow you to. Turn and leave."

The woman growled at him. Just before she began to throw a pokemon, an explosion took away her focus. She turned to see one of the two nets blown open with all the pokemon mobbing the two grunts beside it. She heard a voice call out. "Gabite, use Duel Chop!" A dragon pokemon appeared behind the remaining grunts and chopped them unconscious. Maya skidded into site. "Use Dragon Rage!" The dragon burned the net off as the remaining pokemon were released and saved.

The commander snarled in outrage. "I have had enough interferences from DAMNED CHILDREN!"

Maya returned Gabite and tossed out Zorua. Maya shook slightly, but tried to sound confident. "You. . Will not win here. Turn around. . . and leave."

The woman huffed. "Hardly. I am Artemis of Team Olympus. Don't even pretend you're in my league."

Maya calmed herself. "I won't let you harm innocent pokemon."

Artemis chuckled. "Innocent?" She pulled out a specific pokeball. "One could say this pokemon was innocent until I got a hold of him. Go, Riolu!"

A Riolu landed in front of Maya. She instantly recognized it. "Ch. . . Church?"

The pokemon gave her a dull glare with a collar around its neck. Artemis laughed. "You KNEW this pokemon? Priceless! It doesn't have any free will anymore as you can tell. I'm going to enjoy watching it beat you into the ground. Use Quick Attack!"

The speed was unreal as Maya barely got out. "Dodge it Zorua!" The fox nimble slipped to the side with Church flying by it. "Church calm down! It's me! Maya! You are Ven's pokemon!" Church didn't register her words as he chopped downward. Zorua seemed to take the hit before the illusion broke. Zorua appeared behind him. "Use Foul Play!" Zorua attempted to bash Church back, but the fighting pokemon brought its arms up in a guard, skidding backwards on its feet after blocking the hit.

"Use Counter!" Artemis smirks. Church sprints forward, palm striking Zorua across the floor.

Maya called out. "Use another illusion!" Church smacks into the illusion, but doesn't find Maya or Zorua.

Artemis looked around, curious. "What's she planning? Hiding?"

Maya sat behind a bit of broken wall rubble. She looked at Zorua, who looked still ready to fight. Despite its size, it could take a pounding. She pulled out a phone from her pokegear. "Where is it. . . AHA!" She turned the phone so Zorua could see the screen. "Turn into him!"

Church stood still, waiting for his opponent to come out. "Hey!" Church whipped around to see. . . Ven? "Church." The image of Ven smiled warmly at Church, who paused.

Maya peeked around from her cover. "It's working!"

The image held its hand out towards Church. The fighting pokemon seemed to be struggling to move as its hand moved to its neck. Artemis' eyes widened as the pokemon's hands touched the collar. She quickly pointed the ball out. "Return!"

"NO!" Maya screamed as Church was sucked back into Artemis' pokeball. Zorua turned back to normal.

Artemis scowled. "Alright brat. Let's go for real."

Maya got ready before a slow clapping startled them both. "Well, isn't this a nice reunion." A man stepped out from the stair well. He seemed to be staring at Artemis. "Long time no see Artemis." He looked to Maya. "Hello trainer. Be sure to come down to the gym after this."

Maya tilted her head. "You mean you're the-"

"Agassiz Town Gym Leader Jonathan, at your service." He gave a cool smirk. He had spiky wild brown hair, sunglasses, a gray vest without an undershirt, and sand colored cargo pants. His skin was heavily tan. If Ash was there, he'd swear up and down Jonathan looked exactly like an older version of Brock, in his mid to late twenties.

"You know her?"

Artemis snickered. "Shouldn't you still be in jail?"

"Got out on good behavior. You didn't think I would forget you framing me?"

Maya tilted her head confused. "What happened?"

Artemis smiled. "A few years ago, Team Olympus held an op out in this part of Vesryn. However, a certain veteran trainer stood in our way. So. . ."

Jonathan's voice lost all play and was deadly. "They framed me for murder. Got me put away, and it was only recently that someone proved it wasn't me." He glared at her behind his glasses. "She killed a child to do it."

Maya was too shocked to even say anything.

Artemis seemed unfazed by the revelation. "Anything could have happened that night. So, what are you here for?"

Jonathan looked around seeming uninterested. "Well, I figured I'd go for a walk. Get a drink somewhere. Find out who in god's name is stupid enough to attack my town while I'm here. That sort of thing." He stepped forward. "Leave this town now before I get angry."

Artemis held her head up high. "I have the Time Caller with me. I'll simply revive my pokemon every time you win. I believe I'd come out on top."

Jonathan chuckled. "You're implying that I'm not willing to have my pokemon attack you instead. Leave now, or I'll REALLY become a murderer like you portrayed me as." Not one bit of his statement implied he was bluffing.

Artemis started to sweat. She looked at Maya, then to the guard behind her. "Fine. . ." She did exactly as she did in the desert, creating a bunch of smoke before leaving under the cover.

Maya tried to stop her, but remembered. "Wh. . . what's the Time Caller?"

Jonathan made sure Olympus' presence in the building was gone. "I'm not the right person to explain, but." He smiled at her. "Thanks for helping out. I would have been here sooner, but they send a bunch of guys straight to my gym to hold me up." He turned to leave. "Be sure to come by later for a gym battle."

Maya turned to him, confused. "I never said I was here for one. . ."

"Didn't have to." He smiled as he left.

She waited a little bit before she looked at the floor. "That was my big chance to help Ven out. . ." _I'm a failure._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thanks. ." Maya said with a fake smile. She took her pokemon and started to walk. _What do I tell Ven? _

She stopped at the door when she heard something outside. A couple voices seemed muffled as they got louder.

". . .and maybe you wouldn't be this late if you didn't get us LOST IN THE DAMN DESERT!"

The door opened as Maya was planted onto her butt. She rubbed her head. "Ow. . ." She looked up. "Ash?"

Ash looked at her, surprised. Misty and Ven came in behind him. "Maya?" Ven asked.

Maya suddenly felt some dread. "Ven. . ."

Badges – 3

Time – Day 10 of journey.

Current Group – Ash, Misty, Ven, Maya.

Pokemon: Ven – 7, Jake – 7, Maya – 7.

Location: Agassiz Town.

Current Pokemon:

_**Ven  
**_

_Leviathan_(Seadra)

_Rugal_(Combusken)

_Ebony_(Boldore)

_Loki_(Haunter)

_Barragan_(Nidorino)

_Foxxy_(Eevee)

_Saphira_(Dratini)

**Maya**

Magmar

Ivysaur

_Ivory(_Onyx)

Gabite

Nidorina

Zorua

Pidgeotto

**Jake**

Weepinbell

Croconaw

Machoke

Kadabra

Butterfree

Luxray

Houndoom


	9. Chapter 9

Badges – 3

Time – Day 10 of journey.

Current Group: Ash, Misty, Ven, Maya.

Pokemon: Ven – 7. Jake – 7. Maya – 7.

Location: Agassiz Town

_Why me? _Maya thought as she waved at her friends awkwardly, a noticeably forced smile on her face. "H-hi guys. . ."

Ven immediately smiled with a sense of pride. "Knew I'd catch up!"

Maya tilted her head. Misty answered her question. "We found out you went ahead and got your third badge while we were busy. You passed us right by."

Realization came to Maya. "So that's how? What were you all doing?"

Ven immediately dropped in mood. Ash whispered over to Maya not too discreetly. "A run-in with Team Olympus. We fought it out and beat them, but for Ven finding you-know-who. . ." Maya's shoulders sunk. Ash continued. "Lets say our princess was in another castle."

Maya looked down, not even noticing his lame joke. Misty asked. "Have you gotten your fourth badge yet?" Maya shook her head without looking up at any of them.

"No. . . I was actually on my way to right now. I. . ." They noticed she stopped and looked at her. "Well- I mean. You see, I had my own run in with them." She looked at Ven. "I'm sorry. One of the commanders used Church against me."

Attention shifted to Ven, who's face blanked out with wide eyes. Ash didn't expect that to say the least. "What happened, Maya?"

She elaborated, but refused to look at her friend. "They attacked the tower in this town. Supposedly, the top is the former location of a legendary pokemon. They were there with some device-"

"The Time Caller." Misty frowned. "We heard about Jake going against it. Didn't end well for him."

That was news for her. She didn't comment on it as she continued. "I went in and fought it out against them. The commander. . . Artemis was her name, she used Church. A collar on his neck made him obey her." She slumped more. "I tried everything in my power to get Church back for you, but as soon as I almost did, she recalled him to a pokeball. We were going to battle further, but the gym leader here interfered. As long as she had the Caller thing, she could just keep bringing her pokemon back to power. We had no way to win. So, he threatened to simply kill her if she didn't leave. She didn't call his bluff, and retreated."

Ven's expression didn't change in the slightest. He couldn't change it if he wanted to. Even the densest of people, Ash, noticed the flare of pure rage hidden behind a near emotionless mask. Ash felt it too. He was a famous hothead, so he could guess what MIGHT have been on his mind. "No. That wouldn't help." Ven's look changed to a full blown glare at Ash.

Ash looked to Misty to help. "Odds are it's impossible for you to locate them on purpose. You need to strengthen your pokemon before you think finding them, seeking a fight."

He looked at Maya, trying to be calm. However, his whole body shook from him trying to stop himself from exploding. "y-. . . you said Artemis, right? Her name?"

Maya nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm so-"

"Don't be stupid enough to say it." Ven said. At first, Maya took it as anger towards her. He continued. "This is far more than you should have done for me, thank you." Ven started to step around her as he said to the others. "You guys go on to the gym with Maya. I need to be alone." He walked off before anyone could say much.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Maya walked through the gym doors. Ash and Misty came inside, due to the towns heavy sandstorms, so the usual one at a time rule was suspended this time. While her mind was still on Ven, she knew he'd tell her she was wasting her time or something by worrying about him, but that just made her worry more for some reason.

"You came! Bout time." The leader she saw before came out, hair still spiky and still wearing sunglasses. Jonathan smiled. "You brought company?"

Maya nodded. She turned to Ash and Misty. "This is the gym leader-" She looked at Ash and Misty's gaped mouthed faces.

Ash just pointed weirdly while Misty's head almost tilted until it was sideways. Pikachu was even shocked to the point he couldn't move. All three thought the same thing. _HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE BROCK! _

Ash almost slid across the field towards Jonathan. "Sir, do you happen to be related to a man named Brock?"

Jonathan put his hand to his chin in thought. "Brock?"

Misty chimed in. "Gym leader of Pewter in Kanto? Rock pokemon master?" 

Ash grumbled. "I refuse to believe this is just coincidence. You look exactly the same! He just doesn't wear sunglasses."

Misty then sweat dropped. "Well, Jonathan weirdly dresses more like a cool teenager than Brock does, despite being much older."

Ash turned to Misty excited. "I know a nickname for him! Coolman Brock!"

Jonathan's amusement was quickly dwindling. "Guys."

Misty decided to argue with Ash. "He HAS a name."

Ash retorted. "Well all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys look the same with the same name."

"Guys!" He gets their attention. "First of all, Brock is a cousin of mine. Second," He pointed to Maya. "I believe it's rude to keep our battle from going, so you lovebirds go take a seat."

"We're not-" Both started in unison with matching red hues.

Jonathan halted them with a 'talk to the hand' gesture. It did amuse him by their reaction. "You can go have your lover's spat over there." He pointed to a couple seats. As soon as they sat down, each more than a little flustered, he turned to Maya. "Alright, here's the match up. Five on Five. However, instead of going until one side is completely knocked out, we will match one against one, the winner being recalled. Whichever one of us wins the most one on one matches out of the five will win."

Maya thought quickly. "So after I use a pokemon for one match, I can't for any others?" She saw the logic. You had to take into heavy consideration what you were facing. She nodded. "Okay."

Jonathan smirked. "Good. I'll be first up each match. Go Graveler!" A solid gray rock with arms lands.

Maya smirks. An easy win off the bat. "Go Ivysaur!" She throws out her grass type. "Against your pokemon, I get a double type edge here. Use Vine Whip!"

Jonathan smirks, even as Graveler is beaten into the ground and roped in towards Ivysaur. He smirks. "You already put yourself in a bad position."

Maya tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Jonathan shook his head. "You're right in the type effectiveness, however, you need to be aware of the types of attacks that can be used here." He pointed. "Use Rollout to get within range." Graveler rolled within a few feet of Ivysaur. The grass type jumped over the rock, expecting the attack to zip past, but Graveler halted. Jonathan smiled. "Use Self Destruct."

Maya's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" The blast filled the entire arena, crashing Ivysaur into the ceiling of the gym before falling down unconscious. "But. . . that would make it-"

Jonathan smiled. "My move marked the end of the match. Match goes to me." Maya's shocked face made him grin fully. "That was your best pokemon for type effect here, wasn't it?" Her shock was the answer. They returned their pokemon. He smirked. "Guess you'll have to learn that type isn't everything. Go Rhyhorn!"

Maya thought for a moment. _Think about moves. Think about moves. Rhyhorn is straight forward. Attacks with its horn a lot and a few rock moves. He's easy to dodge and vulnerable to. . . _She gets her composure back as she throws out her next pokemon. "Glad I swapped Pidgeotto out for this one. Go Nidorina!" The blue pokemon landed.

Ash and Misty were surprised by this one. Ash commented. "Didn't Ven get Nidorino?"

Misty thought back. _"Cause I was the King." _She remembered him saying those words were why he wanted a male Nidoran. "He had his own stupid reason for wanting a male one."

Ash scratched his head. "But the Nidorans were out of the way to the gyms, so she had to take time out to get this one just like Ven did. Why did she want a female one?"

Misty smirked. Ash could be dense, but she could guess why she might have wanted one. "I know what she wanted to be."

Ash turned to her. "What?"

She sighed, both amused and irritated for the same reason. "It's a subject you know nothing about."

"Use Bulldoze!" Jonathan's voice called. The massive rhino charged head long towards the poison type.

"Dodge it!" Nidorina speed towards the Rhyhorn, ducked and skidding right under it. "Use Rail Whip!" The move taunts the Rhyhorn.

"Use Rock Blast!" Jonathan commands. Rhyhorn starts chucking rocks at the smaller pokemon. Several miss, but one smacks the little pokemon down. "Takedown!" The Rhyhorn charges.

"Use Poison Spikes then Bite!" She decided to copy Jake on this one in more ways than one.

The bite attack latches right onto the horn of the charging pokemon. The charge slowly halts with Nidorina holding the large rock pokemon back just like Croconaw did to Magmar. Jonathan called. "Throw it off into the air!" The Rhyhorn tosses the Nidorina into the sky.

"Oh no!" Maya called.

"Fury Attack!" Jonathan called. Rhyhorn leaped into the air to start beating Nidorina.

Maya smirked. "Double Kick!" This was why she picked Nidorina! The small pokemon kicked Rhyhorn back, halting its attack, before using a second kick to send Rhyhorn back into the ground. The fighting move was super effective as the rhino pokemon crashes on its back. Nidorina lands flawlessly as Rhyhorn is out cold. "YES!" Maya cheers as she returns Nidorina. She rubs the ball on her face. "You did SUCH a good job, yes you did!"

Jonathan withdrew his Rhyhorn. "That was good. How will you deal with Aerodactyl?" The flying rock type came forth with a shriek. It hovers over the poison spikes laid out by Nidorina.

Maya is taken back as she thinks. She throws out a pokemon without announcing it with a smirk. What appears is Magmar. She proclaims happily. "Fire is strong against flying types like Aerodactyl!"

Misty and Ash's shoulder sink as they expect the coming double cross. Misty cries out. "I'm happy your Magby evolved, but fire doesn't work on rock types! Aerodactyl is resistant!" Maya immediately jerked around with shock.

Jonathan's expression is surprise. _She didn't say the name of the pokemon. I assumed she was trying to trick me with Zorua's illusion ability. Guess I gave her too much credit. _"Rookie mistake. Aerodactyl use Iron Head!" The winged rock pokemon sped towards Magmar. However, just as the attack was about to hit, Magmar disappeared, a gray fox appearing just over top of Aerodactyl. Jonathan clenched his teeth. _IT WAS ZORUA!_

Maya smiled. "Foul Play!" The fox beat the massive rock beast into the ground with the dark move. The fox moved back.

Maya decided to brag. "I actually DO have a Magmar, in case you're wondering, Jonathan. However, I also know that you saw me with my Zorua at the Psychic Temple. If I tossed out a pokemon you didn't expect, I knew you'd expect it to be Zorua in disguise, so. . ."

She pointed to Ash and Misty. "I had it imitate Magmar to get a reaction out of them! Their reaction completed the gimmick, fooling you into thinking I made that big of a mistake, and opening you up to a sneak attack!"

Ash cheered on. "YES! Good move!"

Misty grumbled. "I don't like being part of a charade. . ."

Jonathan smiled. "Excellent work, but I'm not out yet!" Aerodactyl got up. "Use Thunder Fang-"

Zorua smacked into Aerodactyl without warning, knocking the pokemon back down. Maya spoke clearly. "Dark type move, Sucker Punch!" Zorua held its head high with a smirk. "Zorua's full of tricks!"

Aerodactyl got up again. Jonathan was impressed, knowing the result of the battle now. "Use Sky Drop!" Aerodactyl soared into the air. However. . .

"Zorua, use Agility plus Pursuit!" The small fox gained leagues of speed as it sped into the air after Aerodactyl, catching up and smacking it out of the sky. Aerodactyl landed on the ground, out cold. Zorua landed as Maya withdrew it. "Good going!" She clutched the ball to her. "You're my best!"

Jonathan withdrew Aerodactyl. "Alright, then. One of win for you, and you'll win. However, I still have this." He throws out the next challenge. "Go Tyrantrum!" The T-rex style pokemon comes out.

Ash was awed. "A rock type, dragon pokemon? Wow!"

Misty was a little scared. "I hope Maya has this. . ." 

Maya started to sweat. "O-okay. . ." She pulled out a ball. She got back into the game. "Dragon for dragon! Go Gabite!"

The two dragon type pokemon square off, roaring at each other in challenge. Ash seemed to recall Wilson saying something along the lines of the 'dominance of dragons'.

"Use Duel Chop!" Maya called. Gabite sped in, double chopping Tyrantrum down.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Jonathan calls. The dinosaur like pokemon swings around, bashing Gabite away across the ground. Gabite slowly got up.

"Don't give up!" Maya called. The two dragons glared at each other and went at each other again. . . and again. . . and again. Eventually, both dragon types ignored the commands of their trainers and started bashing each other again and again. Maya was starting to panic. "I can't get control of Gabite!"

Jonathan nodded after long since stopping his commands altogether. "Stuff like this can happen. Especially with dragon pokemon."

Over with Ash, he felt a rumble. He felt into his pocket, pulling out a pokeball. The ball shook back and forth with a red flash. Ash smirked when Misty looked at him. "Jonathan's right. Charizard isn't even a dragon type, and he's wanting in on this."

A loud crash is heard as Gabite is planted into the ground. Jonathan smirks. "Your dragon is strong, but it's not as strong as Tyrantrum. That's because power is a base element to dragons. Tyrantrum is fully evolved. Gabite is not."

Maya glared at him. "He's not out yet!" She looks at Gabite, who glares at the enemy dragon. The glare is filled with anger as a white glow begins to surround him. Everyone goes wide eyed.

Ash smiles awkwardly. "Charizard evolved from Charmeleon purely because of the challenge of an Aerodactyl. . . guess the same's happening here."

The glow fades, as Gabite changes into a fully formed Garchomp. It roars. Maya smiles widely. "YES!" The Garchomp quickly shrieks in anger at her as well, making her scream. It steps in front of her as the two dragons stand off again. "Um. . ." She doesn't know if she should, but she commands anyway. "Use Dragon Claw!" Garchomp growls and charges.

Jonathan smiles. "Tyrantrum, use Dragon Claw!"

The two pokemon charge and clash, creating a loud crash and a good deal of debris.

Upon the debris clearing, Maya frowns as Garchomp falls unconscious. "No. . ."

Jonathan looks at his worn out Tyrantrum. "Sorry. Mine won because he started the fight at full power. Yours evolved just too late to be able to win." The two return their pokemon. "So it comes down to this. Go Onyx!"

Just like Brock, he throws out a large rock snake, his trump. Maya didn't even think about her next choice. She was down to two pokemon. "Go Ivory!" The large white Onyx came forth.

Ash and Misty both sweat dropped. "Onyx vs Onyx. . ."

Maya and Jonathan order at the same time. "Use Iron Tail!" The two snakes Each rear back and smack their glowing tails into each other. The tails wrap around as each pulls the other in. "Use Bind!" Both jolt into the other as they go into a large wrapped up heap. The two rock snakes tangle around each other, trying to our wrap the other.

"Use Dragon Breath!" Both command. Both giant snakes spew flames on each other and take massive damage. "Use Rock Slide!" Both command, resulting in the entire battlefield crushing into the ground on the two Onyxes.

Both trainers yell. "Use DIG!" The ground erupts in a plume of dust as both Onyxes disappear into the dirt.

Misty sweat drops. "Now now. . . perfectly symmetrical violence never solved anything."

Jonathan called out. "Earthquake!" The ground suddenly shook violently as his Onyx came out. They could hear Ivory give out a large roar of pain.

Maya wasn't done. "Use Iron Tail!" Ivory's tail whipped from the ground, smacking Jonathan's Onyx back for equal damage. The two Onyxes stood off, albeit shakily as both were about to pass out.

Maya smiled. "I guess I win."

Jonathan smiled. "What? We've both taken just as much damage- What?!" His shock came out when his Onyx fell. "What happened?"

Maya sighed in relief. "Rock types are resistant to poison, but damage is damage." She smirked.

Jonathan remembered. "The poison spikes? From your Nidorina!" He was shocked for a moment. He saw that his Onyx wasn't getting back up. "It made all the difference, didn't it." He waited a moment before returning his Onyx.

Maya returned Ivory. "Does this mean?"

Jonathan smiled. "Yep. You win."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ven laid down in the Pokemon Center. He stared at the ceiling, much on his mind. A voice cut him off.

"H~H~H~H~H~AUNTER!"

He shut his eyes. "Why don't you stay in your ball?" He felt the ghostly hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to see Loki. "Hau?"

Ven looked at his arm. "Great. My arm is numb now." Haunter removed his hand and laughed. Ven couldn't help but chuckle. He still said sarcastically. "Yay, you made me giggle. To the ball with you." He returned Loki as he started shaking his arm to get feeling back. He then looked at his chest, seeing his Eevee, Foxxy, trying to sleep on him. "I don't recall letting you come out. . ." He was a little more than rude about the comment.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain, being that four paws worth of claws going into his gut. His body tensed as he contained the pain.

He pulled her ball out. "Just like Loki. To the ball with you!" He returned Foxxy.

He went back to laying down, until another distraction from his thoughts. The temperature was rising. He opened his eyes again to see the room filling with steam. She jolted upright, seeing his Seadra, Leviathan, and Combusken, Rugal, both out and turning the room into a sauna! "What the hell are you two doing?"

Rugal jumped in fright, but Leviathan just looked back blankly. "Sea?"

Ven sighed. "How are you all getting out?!" He quickly returns both or them. He sighed again as he felt a small shift on the couch he's on. Assuming another of his pokemon got out, he commented without looking. "What do you all want all the sudden?"

Maya's voice came back. "I think they're trying to distract you." Ven looked up at Maya, who holds her new badge. "Ash is currently facing Jonathan. You're next, by the way." She says with as much of a smile as she can. "Your pokemon are right. You need a distraction."

Ven blankly stared ahead. "I just feel like it's pointless. Why should I care about badges? Or anything for that matter when my friend is being used?"

Maya looks away. "I'm sor-" 

Ven quickly backhands her leg, not causing pain but stopping her.

"HEY!" She gets flustered.

Ven looks at her with a sad smile. "You've already done more than I've been able to. Don't be sorry. You've done more than me."

She smiles at him. "Not true." He looks at her as she explains. "Yes, Jake fought them when they got the Time Caller and has had a few wins against them. Yes, I stopped them from attaining a legendary and found Church. You, on the other hand, led us back in Zarivar town, gave me an example to go by, push Jake to try harder, and you stopped a massive attack on the Hadron Collider facility, which would have led to a lot of problems." She smiles bigger. "We're making progress. We'll get Church back. Don't doubt yourself. Isn't that the same thing you helped me with?"

With that, she left him to think about what she said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ash, Misty, and Maya sat in the Pokemon Center when the door opened. Ven walked inside slowly. Maya tilted her head. "Did you beat Jonathan?"

Ven smiled and held up his new badge. "Yep, lets go."

Ash smiled. "Where to?"

Misty looked at a map with bonus information. "Looks like. . . Kivu Town. Home of the Ghost Type Gym Leader Graham."

Ven smiled. "Good. Now, we just have to find Jake."

Ash smiled, but still asked confused. "What for?"

Ven got a determined look in his eye. "Because first I'm going to rub his face in the dirt for last time, then all of us are going to KICK that son of a bitch Zeus' ass so HARD, that the next Zeus wannabe is going to feel it!"

Everyone got a smile on their face as they marched towards the future.

Badges – 4

Time – Day 11 of Journey.

Current Group – Ash, Misty, Ven, Maya.

Pokemon: Ven – 7. Jake – 8. Maya – 7.

_**In case you are wondering about Ash and Misty's importance, don't worry. Next chapter will focus on them. :p**_


End file.
